Ils rêvaient d'un autre monde
by Wiktorila
Summary: Entre rêve et réalité, Harry ne sait plus trop. D'ailleurs ses rêves et la réalité ne sont-ils pas étroitement liés ?
1. Celui qui ose me réveiller un samedi

**Disclaimer** : L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau, Amen !

**Rating** : T

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi **: Bonsoir ! Eh bien ça y est me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Comme vous pourrez le constater ce premier chapitre est très court, il ne s'y pas grand chose mais c'est pour ménager le suspense. Sur ce bonne lecture. W.

**Résumé** : Entre rêve et réalité, Harry ne sait plus trop. D'ailleurs ses rêves et la réalité ne sont-ils pas étroitement liés ?

**- ILS REVAIENT D'UN AUTRE MONDE -**

CHAPITRE 1 : CELUI QUI OSE ME REVEILLER UN SAMEDI MATIN NE DOIT PAS BEAUCOUP TENIR A LA VIE

- Chéri, réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard.

- Hmmm.

- Aller, Harry, lève-toi. Tu dois être au Ministère dans une heure et demie. Au fait, n'oublie pas pour ce soir. Si nous sommes en retard, Weasley va encore trouver une bonne raison pour dire que c'est de ma faute, alors que je ne suis, moi-même, jamais en retard. Enfin…Je dois filer. On se retrouve ici à 18H30. A ce soir…

Clac !

Mais que se passait-il ? Un grand huit avait décidé d'élire domicile dans ma tête. Elle tournait tellement que j'en avais presque la nausée. Et puis qui était ce type si pressé. Je ne l'avais pas vu, mais au son de sa voix j'étais sûr que c'était un homme. En tout cas il était sacrement culotté de me réveiller un samedi matin alors que je n'avais pas cours. Et puis pourquoi devrais-je aller au Ministère, je n'avais commis aucunes infractions, en tout cas pas depuis longtemps. Et…et il m'avait appelé…CHÉRI !

Je me dressai en sursaut dans le lit. Ma tête n'apprécia pas, elle se mit à tourner de plus belle.

- Ron ? Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle, maugréai-je. J'ai besoin de sommeil.

Personne ne répondit.

- Seamus ?…Dean ?…Neville ?

Rien.

Je finis par regarder la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Ma première surprise fut de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'un grand lit au lieu de cinq, et que la pièce était carrée et non circulaire.

- Où est-ce que je suis ? Demandai-je tout haut.

Pas à Poudlard en tout cas. Mais où alors ?

- Oh non !

Mes pensées m'atteignirent en pleine figure, comme une claque.

S'il avait réussit. S'il m'avait enlevé. Si Voldemort avait enfin réussit à me mettre la main dessus. Cela expliquait le fait que je n'étais plus à Poudlard

« Attends, Harry. Réfléchis. »

Si Voldemort m'avait vraiment fait enlever, lui et ses Mangemorts n'auraient certainement pas pris le temps de me mettre un pyjama, ni de me glisser dans un lit douillet, et encore moins de me réserver une chambre.

Mais alors pourquoi n'étais-je plus dans la tour des Gryffondors, paisiblement endormie dans mon lit. Mon lit qui était le dernier endroit, où je me souvenais avoir été.

Je me levai en chancelant légèrement. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre, et tirai les rideaux. Les volets étaient déjà ouverts. Dehors, il faisait gris. La vue n'était pas formidable. La fenêtre donnait sur une succession de toits.

Je contournai le lit pour sortir, après avoir refermé les rideaux.

Le couloir dans lequel je me trouvais était assez sombre. Je poussai au hasard la porte en face de celle de la chambre que je venais de quitter.

C'était la salle de bain.

Je posais mes mains sur le rebord de la vasque, avant de lever la tête vers le miroir.

- AAAAHHH !

Mais qui était ce type dont la glace me renvoyait une image plutôt floue ?

Est-ce que je devenais cinglé ?

Je n'étais plus à Poudlard, et en plus je n'étais même plus moi ! A moins que… .

J'étudiais ce reflet avec plus d'attention.

Une mâchoire légèrement carrée, des yeux vert émeraude, des cheveux noir de jais plutôt indisciplinés, et un problème de vue.

J'ôtai le T-shirt de mon pyjama. Je découvris des épaules et un torse musclés sans excès, et quelques cicatrices sur mon buste et dans mon dos. Elles me donnaient un petit côté guerrier. Cette pensée me fit esquisser un sourire.

C'était en fait, bien moi, à ces différences près que ma « légendaire » cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait d'habitude mon front avait disparue, et que visiblement j'étais plus vieux. Je devais avoir dans les 25, 27 ans.

J'étais à la fois fasciné et terrorisé par ce reflet.

Mais que se passait-il ?

Du café ! Il me fallait du café. Bien noir.

Je dégotai une paire de lunettes sur une étagère, à proximité du miroir. Après les avoir chaussées, tout me paru plus clair.

Je déambulais dans l'appartement, toujours torse nu, comme dans un labyrinthe. J'étais totalement perdu.

Je finis par trouver la cuisine.

Heureusement il restait du café et, ô comble de joie, il était encore chaud. Je m'en servis une tasse (après avoir fouillé tous les placards pour en trouver une).

Tasse en main, je décidai de visiter l'appartement car je ne pouvais pas rester en place.

Il y avait, en plus de la cuisine, de la chambre et de la salle de bain, un séjour douillet avec une cheminée, et un petit bureau bibliothèque - également pourvu d'une cheminée - qui se trouvait près de l'entrée de l'appartement. Le logement n'était pas immense, mais il était bien agencé et décoré. C'était agréable. En tout cas, je m'y sentais bien. Je m'y sentais chez moi. D'ailleurs ce devait être mon chez moi. Enfin, celui du Harry « plus vieux » dont j'occupais le corps. Et visiblement je, ou plutôt « il » n'y vivait pas seul. Il y avait deux brosses à dents, deux rasoirs, des vêtements de deux styles différents,…. Mais dans toutes ces paires, il n'y avait aucunes traces d'une quelconque présence féminine. Tout était masculin. J'avais peut être un colocataire. Mais non c'était impossible, il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre. Cela voulait-il dire que j'étais, enfin, qu'il était gay ! Non ce n'était pas possible. J'aimais les femmes. Et aussi loin que ma mémoire remontait, je les avais toujours aimé. Bon, il fallait reconnaître qu'avec Cho cela n'avait pas été une franche réussite. Mais avec Ginny ça avait été différent. C'était bien mieux…et ça c'était mal terminé. En fin de compte ce n'était pas une grande réussite non plus. Mais gay ! De toute façon c'était ce Harry là qui était homo, pas moi. Bon il était vrai que je trouvais Charlie Weasley pas mal. Dean Thomas mignon. Et ce Zabini attirant, mais cela ne faisait pas de moi un homosexuel. Attendez ! J'avais bien dis « attirant » ?

«Oh Merlin, je suis gay !»

Ma tasse de café était vide, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'elle le soit. Je retournai donc dans la cuisine pour me resservir.

Je buvais en même temps que mes yeux parcouraient la pièce. J'arrêtai mon regard sur le réfrigérateur. Il y avait deux Post-it collés sur la porte. L'un disait :

« Harry : jeudi 12 janvier audience Ministère 10H30. »

Et l'autre :

« Jeudi 12 janvier Ste Mangouste 20H30. »

Visiblement le 12 janvier était un jour chargé. Et encore plus visiblement, d'après le calendrier qui se trouvait à proximité, le 12 janvier était aujourd'hui ! Quelle chance !

Il fallait que je fasse le point. Je m'asseyais.

Si je comprenais bien la situation, j'étais toujours moi. Mais mon esprit de Harry de 17 ans se trouvait dans le corps d'un Harry de 27 ans, qui vivait sa vie, et qui était gay ! (Cette dernière partie avait encore du mal à passer.)

Mais pourquoi mon esprit était-il dans ce moi du futur ? Enfin je disais « du futur », mais je ne savais absolument pas s'il s'agissait bien de mon futur tel qu'il arriverait, ou bien d'une version possible…

Je retournai au salon. Il y avait, accrochées aux murs, quelques photos. Je m'approchai de l'une d'entre elle.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

_A suivre…_

Aha ! quel suspense je vous avais prévenu XD.

Mais qu'est ce qui à fait réagir Harry comme ça ? Pour le savoir, dites moi d'abord ce que vous pensez de ce 1er chapitre. Niark niark niark (rire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sadique) Niark niarrrgh, non pas taper, pas taper sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite, muahahahaha !

Bisous et à bientôt.


	2. Une petite voix m'a dit

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau, Amen !

**Rating** : T

**Correctrice : **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi : **Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà le 2ème chapitre, j'espère (oui j'espère beaucoup de chose je sais) qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, des questions que vous vous posiez à la fin « sadique » du 1er chapitre.

Concernant l'ensemble de la fic, j'espère (et rebelote) que mes explications sur ce qui arrive à Harry ne seront pas trop incompréhensibles. Si c'est le cas dites le moi.

**Note :** Je ne prends pas en compte le tome 7

**Résumé :** Entre rêve et réalité, Harry ne sait plus trop. D'ailleurs ses rêves et la réalité ne sont-ils pas étroitement liés ?

**- ILS REVAIENT D'UN AUTRE MONDE -**

CHAPITRE 2 : UNE PETITE VOIX M'A DIT

_Je retournai au salon. Il y avait, accrochées aux murs, quelques photos. Je m'approchai de l'une d'entre elle._

_**- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !**_

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas _ça_. Tout mais pas _ça_. A moins que ma mauvaise vue ne s'amusait à me jouer des tours. Mais non. Je…Alors non content d'être gay, mais mon petit ami n'était autre que Drago Malefoy !

Non là vraiment ça faisait trop de surprises en l'espace d'une heure. J'étais en plein cauchemar…

- Ah !

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais en nage et ma respiration se faisait saccadée. Je promenai mon regard. Tous là ! Ils étaient tous là ! Ron, Dean, Neville et Seamus. Tous tranquillement endormis dans leur lit.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Plutôt horrible, mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! J'en riais presque tellement j'étais soulagé de constater, que tout ce que je venais de voir n'était pas vrai. Je me rallongeai et me calai dans mes oreillers. Je fermai les yeux.

Je sortis d'un ascenseur et me retrouvai dans un hall immense. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de moi. Je fis quelques pas et passai sous une arche. Je me retournai. Sur le linteau était gravé le mot « Atrium ». Je continuais d'avancer. Au milieu de cet atrium, était plantée une imposante fontaine en or massif, représentant une sorcière, un sorcier, un elfe de maison, un centaure et un gobelin. Et sur chaque mur, s'alignait une rangée de cheminées.

Cet endroit me disait quelque chose. J'y étais déjà venu.

La lumière se fit dans mon esprit. J'étais au Ministère de la Magie.

Je me penchai au dessus de la fontaine, et y vis mon reflet.

« Oh non ! Pas encore ! »

La surface lisse de l'eau me renvoyait l'image du « Harry du futur ». J'y jetai la première pièce que je trouvai dans ma poche, ce qui troubla l'eau et fit disparaître mon reflet.

- Harry !

Un homme grand et plutôt maigre s'avançait vers moi. Il était roux bien que son crâne fut largement dégarni.

- Mr Weasley ?

- Oui. Tu sembles surpris de me voir.

- Excusez-moi je…suis un peu fatigué.

Bien sûr que j'étais surpris ! Il avait vieilli, tout comme moi. Il avait gagné des rides, et perdu des cheveux.

- Je te comprends. Ma journée a été longue. Et elle n'est pas terminée. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'irais pas à cette fichue réception, mais il s'agit de ma fille.

- Quelle réception ?

- Voyons l'inauguration du pavillon des enfants de Ste Mangouste. Pavillon construit, en partie grâce à l'argent déposé dans cette fontaine.

- Ah oui, _cette_ réception.

Je repensai au Post-it : « Jeudi 12 janvier Ste Mangouste 20H30 ».

- Ginny était tellement fière et heureuse lorsqu'elle a apprit que c'est elle qui dirigerait le pavillon. Le directeur de Ste Mangouste déclarera officiellement ce soir le nouveau poste de ma fille.

Il semblait vraiment très fier. Mais alors cela voulait dire que j'allais voir plusieurs personnes de mon époque, mais qui étaient ici plus vieilles, comme moi. Quelle catastrophe ! J'espérais que je n'allais pas faire une bévue, puisque je ne savais rien de ce futur dans lequel je me trouvais.

- Je suppose que Drago et toi venez, dit Mr Weasley.

- Oui, bien entendu, répondis-je puisque cela était écrit sur le réfrigérateur.

- Alors à ce soir.

- A ce soir.

Sur ces mots, Mr Weasley rejoignit une file d'attente devant une des cheminées pour partir.

Moi je n'avais pas envie de prendre la poudre de Cheminette.

En repassant devant la fontaine de la Fraternité Magique, je vis qu'une inscription, qui ne s'y trouvait pas à mon époque, était gravée sue le pourtour du bassin : « Ici fut occis Le Mage Noir ». Tiens, tiens, cela voulait-il dire que Voldemort n'était plus…

Je sortis de la cabine téléphonique qui servait également d'accès au Ministère. La ruelle était toujours aussi sombre et sale.

J'avais envie de marcher pour rentrer.

Je marchais depuis cinq minutes, quand je me rendis compte que je ne savais absolument pas où se trouvait l'appartement dans lequel je vivais. Il pouvait aussi bien se situer à dix minutes, comme à deux kilomètres. Aussi bien à l'est, à l'ouest, au nord ou au sud. Mais je continuais d'avancer, comme si mes jambes connaissaient le chemin « par cœur » et qu'elles me conduisaient chez moi.

Et en effet, environ vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, je poussai une porte qui donnait sur un escalier. Je devais être arrivé à destination.

L'appartement se trouvait au dessus d'une petite boutique d'Antiquités moldue.

Je grimpai la volée de marche pour arriver sur un petit palier. Les escaliers se poursuivaient. Apparemment nous avions des voisins. Une voisine en l'occurrence, un peu plus vieille que moi (par moi j'entendais l'Harry de 17 ans), et artiste. Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Simplement parce qu'elle descendait les marches, sous mes yeux, un grand carton à dessins sous le bras.

- Bonjour, Mr Potter.

- Bonjour, Susan.

Elle continua sa descente et sortit de l'immeuble. J'étais toujours sur le palier.

Soudain je réagis. Susan ! Comment diable pouvais-je savoir le nom de cette fille alors que je ne la connaissais même pas ?

Vraiment, tout allait de travers !

Machinalement je sortis un trousseau de clés de ma poche, et ouvrit la porte. Au passage, mon regard accrocha la sonnette sur laquelle était écrit : « H. Potter et D. Malefoy »

Ah oui, je l'avais oublié celui-là.

J'avais à peine refermé la porte, qu'une voix s'éleva :

- Heureusement que je t'avais dis 18H30, Potter, il est 19H.

Évidemment, Malefoy était là mais invisible. Il devait se trouver dans la chambre, ou peut être dans la salle de bain.

- Excuse-moi, je suis rentré à pieds. J'avais envie de marcher.

Ces paroles sortirent de ma bouche sans que je le veuille.

Je fit fis quelques pas. Je ne savais toujours pas où il était exactement. Je me rendis compte que j'avais peur de le voir. J'avais peur d'avoir en face de moi l'une des personnes que je détestais le plus : Drago Malefoy.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais de la peur. Pourquoi ce n'était pas de la haine. Mystère. C'était d'autant plus stupide d'avoir peur, puisqu'à cette époque nous nous aimions (cette pensée me fit grimacer), mais cela n'empêchait pas mon estomac de se nouer.

- Je savais que tu aimais te faire attendre, mais là ça devient maladif. Tu devrais consulter, ironisa la voix de Malefoy.

- Je…

C'est à ce moment là qu'il sortit de la chambre. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Il…Il était…beau. Magnifique. Superbe. Et tous les autres adjectifs de ce genre convenaient pour le qualifier. Son visage était fin, son corps mince, ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds presque blancs, mais plus longs qu'avant. Son apparence le faisait paraître fragile, comme s'il pouvait se casser à chaque instant. Mais son tempérament de feu se lisait dans ses yeux, sur les traits de son visage, dans sa posture. Et quel tempérament ! Mais peut-être avait-il changé ? C'était la grande question que je me posais.

Il était vraiment élégant aussi bien dans la manière qu'il avait de s'habiller que dans sa façon de se tenir et de se mouvoir. Et il avait toujours ce petit air aristocratique. Il me paru à la fois comme avant, et à la fois tout à fait différent

Non ! Non, ce ne pouvait pas être le détestable Drago Malefoy de Serpentard du collège Poudlard, c'était impossible.

En tout cas, je comprenais parfaitement que le Harry du futur soit tombé sous son charme, car physiquement, il était parfait. Le Drago Malefoy du futur était d'une beauté glaciale. Le genre de personne face à qui, il était difficile de rester indifférent.

- Tu… ?

Je fus tiré de ma divine contemplation.

- Non, rien.

- Aurais-tu vu un fantôme, Potter ?

En disant cela, Drago s'était approché de moi.

- Non.

Il s'était tellement approché que nos torses entrèrent en contact. Je fus parcouru d'un frisson. Un frisson de dégoût ou de plaisir ? Je ne savais pas.

Drago approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille droite et murmura :

- Non ? En es-tu bien sûr ?

- Oui, dis-je avec difficulté.

- Alors si tu en es sûr, tu vas peut être te décider à bouger ton délicieux petit postérieur de ce couloir et à aller t'habiller, car je te rappelle que nous devons passer prendre Hermione et son cher Weasley dans moins d'une heure.

Il avait dit cela toujours à mon oreille sans élever la voix, d'un ton plus charmeur que réprobateur.

Il recula, me fixa un instant, puis disparu dans la salle de bain.

J'entrai dans la chambre. Il avait préparé ce que je devais mettre. Tout était sur le lit. Un pantalon noir, une ceinture, une chemise blanche et une élégante robe de soirée noire.

Je me dépêchai de m'habiller avant que Mr Malefoy ne vienne me rappeler à l'ordre une seconde fois.

- Si nous n'étions pas aussi pressés, je t'enlèverais bien tous ça.

Je me retournai. Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et il m'observait. Je compris bien vite ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Oui, mais nous sommes pressés, dis-je en sortant précipitamment de la chambre.

Au passage je remarquai avec quelle « envie », il me regardait. J'en fus presque effrayé. Je me dépêchai de m'éloigner de lui, j'étais plus que mal à l'aise.

- Harry, attends.

Oh non, que me voulait-il encore ? Il s'avança vers moi, et s'arrêta très près de moi, vraiment très près, trop près même.

- Je sais que je n'arrête pas depuis que tu es rentré, dit-il, mais c'est parce que ton petit côté retardataire m'exaspère un peu. Excuse-moi. (il avait vraiment l'air sincère et gentil. Non impossible, sincère et gentil ne rimaient absolument pas avec Malefoy, cela sonnait même très faux !) Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. Quelque chose te tracasse ? L'audience s'est mal passée ?

- …

C'est à ce moment là que j'aurais apprécié que les paroles sortent toutes seules de ma bouche comme tout à l'heure, mais je restais désespérément muet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je…je suis un peu fatigué. C'est tout.

Que pouvais-je lui dire d'autre :

« En effet ça ne va pas. Hier soir en allant me coucher, j'étais encore un Harry Potter de 17 ans en 7ème année au collège Poudlard, et ce matin je me réveille dans la peau d'un Harry Potter de 27 ans qui a un job au Ministère, qui est homosexuel, et dont le petit ami n'est autre que Drago Malefoy, qui, je dois le rappeler, est le pire ennemi de collège de Harry Potter, c'est-à-dire moi ! Mais à par ça tout va pour le mieux ! »

- Nous ne resterons pas trop tard à Ste Mangouste, en espérant que Ron et Hermione soient d'accords pour partir plus tôt, dit-il ce qui me tira une nouvelle fois de mes pensées. Et puis tu pourras faire la grasse matinée demain.

- Ils ne peuvent par rentrer par la poudre de Cheminette ou en transplanant.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit très bon pour ce qu'a Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ah Potter, je me demande ce que tu ferais si ta tête n'était pas vissée sur tes épaules.

- Mais…

Je ne pu finir ma phrase car Drago avait posé ses lèvres sur les mienne pour me montrer, je suppose qu'il s'inquiétait donc qu'il m'aimait, et aussi pour me faire taire. Mais moi à cet instant, j'étais partagé entre vomir, le tuer ou bien déprimer.

- Arrête de jacasser, nous allons encore être en retard, dit Drago en prenant son manteau et en me tendant le mien.

Nous sortîmes de l'immeuble. Après quelques pas, Drago s'arrêta devant une Mini vert bouteille, qui était stationnée au bord du trottoir.

Il ma lança des clés.

- A toi l'honneur, dit-il, je déteste conduire cet engin du diable.

Il s'installa côté passager. Je pris place derrière le volant. Durant une fraction de seconde, je faillis lui dire que je ne savais pas conduire, et que je savais encore moins où habitaient Ron et Hermione. Mais comme lorsque je m'étais demandé comment j'allais faire pour retrouver l'appartement, mon corps se mit en marche tout seul. Mes mains introduisirent la clé dans le contact, attachèrent ma ceinture, et démarrèrent la voiture. Je conduisais, sans savoir conduire, et j'allais chez mes meilleurs amis sans savoir où ils vivaient. Ce n'était pas formidable ?

Drago était silencieux. Moi aussi.

Après vingt minutes, je me garai. Nous descendîmes de la voiture, au moment où Ron et Hermione sortaient d'un hall d'immeuble chic.

Je compris tout de suite ce qu'avait voulu dire Drago par « Je ne crois pas que se soit très bon pour ce qu'a Hermione. ». Hermione était enceinte, et de plusieurs mois, visiblement.

Lorsque je pu voir de plus près mes deux meilleurs amis je faillis tomber à la renverse. Ils avaient changés eux aussi. Ils avaient vraiment l'air amoureux, et Hermione était enceinte, ce qui la rendait plus rayonnante que jamais.

- Oh Harry, dit-elle, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir.

Elle me serra contre elle du mieux qu'elle pu à cause de son ventre rond.

- Excuse-moi, il prend de plus en plus de place, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Il ?

- Il ou elle, nous ne savons pas, nous voulons avoir la surprise, dit Ron en me donnant l'accolade. Mais vous êtes encore en retard. Je paries que tu as mis une heure à te coiffer, Drago, poursuivit-il en plaisantant.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir la même conception de ce qu'est la « classe » que toi, répondit Drago faussement vexé.

Sur ces mots, ils se donnèrent également une franche accolade en riant.

- Content de te revoir, Malefoy.

- De même, Weasley.

« Ils nous embrassent comme si nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis des mois», pensai-je. «Pourquoi ? »

« _Ils sont partis au Japon, pendant un mois, pour voir Charlie. Il étudie les dragons asiatiques maintenant_. » [NdA : petite voix inconnue dans la tête de Harry^^]

Je sursautai. Heureusement que les trois autres étaient occupés à discuter, et qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu. Voilà que j'entendais des voix maintenant, il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Comment vas-tu ma belle ? demanda Drago à Hermione.

- Rien ne peut aller mieux. Je suis amoureuse, enceinte et en pleine forme.

- Dit donc, Malefoy, je ne te permets pas de donner à ma femme des petits surnoms aussi _affectueux, _dit Ron en prenant Hermione par l'épaule comme pour l'éloigner de Malefoy.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas du même _bord_, répondit Drago en me jetant un regard en coin.

Ils partirent tous trois dans un éclat de rire. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être un étranger.

- Je ne voudrais pas être malpoli, mais si nous ne partons pas maintenant, nous allons vraiment être en retard, dis-je pour couper court à cette situation gênante, pour moi en tout cas.

- Hermione, il vaut mieux que tu montes devant, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place derrière, tu risques d'être mal assise, dit Drago.

- Vous êtes trop bon mon seigneur. (Elle se pencha à l'oreille de Drago comme pour lui dire un secret, mais elle le dit assez fort pour que Ron et moi nous entendions) Je crois que c'est toi que j'aurais du épouser, tu fais bien plus attention à moi que mon mari.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. C'est un vrai rustre.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir lui apprendre les bonnes manières alors.

Ils se regardèrent, et de nouveau partirent dans un éclat de rire. Ils semblaient vraiment très complices. Ron, lui, me regardait d'un air de dire « C'est repartit ».

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, je trouvai une place sur un parking quasi plein.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de sorciers qui possédaient une voiture, dit Ron en descendant.

Comme en réponse à cette phrase, un grondement se fit entendre. Tous quatre nous tournâmes la tête. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un bar moldu bondé, où, visiblement, il régnait une sorte de joyeuse agitation.

- Je ne pense pas que toutes ces voitures appartiennent à des sorciers, dit Hermione. Je crois simplement que leur propriétaire sont les moldus qu'il y a dans le bar là-bas.

- Mais pourquoi sont-ils aussi nombreux et déchaînés ? demanda Drago.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a un match de football ce soir, répondit Hermione, Chelsea / Liverpool. Ils sont sûrement là pour regarder le match tranquillement, sans leur femme...

- Football ? C'est quoi du football ? Questionna Drago.

- C'est un sport d'équipe moldu.

- Ce ne serait pas ça dont Dean est fan. Il avait accroché un poster dans le dortoir à Poudlard, dit Ron.

- Oui c'est ça. Mais ce serait trop long à expliquer et surtout ennuyeux et inutile, conclut Hermione. Bon, on y va.

La rue que nous traversâmes était plutôt déserte. Je soupçonnais qu'un sort eut été jeté sur la rue pour que les moldus passent ailleurs, et ainsi ne trouvent pas étrange de voir autant de gens s'approcher de la vitrine d'un magasin abandonné.

Nous nous plantâmes tous les quatre devant la fameuse vitrine de Purge & Pionce Ltd. Il y avait toujours les mêmes mannequins écaillés derrière la vitre que quand j'étais venu ici la première fois douze ans plus tôt (enfin, cela ne faisait que deux ans pour le vrai moi, le Harry de dix sept ans, mais il fallait bien que je me fasse à l'idée que désormais je vivais dans le futur).

- Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles, dit Drago sur un ton courtois, nous sommes attendus à la réception de ce soir.

- Je te rappelle que tu parles à des mannequins de bois, Malefoy, pas à la femme du Ministre, dit mon meilleur ami sur un ton narquois.

- Et je serai encore plus « courtois » si je m'adressais à son homme de mari, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit Drago une lueur gourmande dans les yeux.

- Es-tu toujours aussi _gay_, Malefoy ?

- Toujours. Même quand je dors. Je n'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature.

Et encore une fois ils rirent. Et encore une fois je me sentis comme un étranger.

Chacun notre tour nous passâmes à travers la vitrine, comme à travers un filet d'eau.

Le hall était étrangement silencieux et désert. Sur le comptoir de l'accueil, était posée une petite pancarte :

« Inauguration du pavillon des enfants : prendre la porte A, puis tout droit, deuxième à gauche, première à droite, escalier n°5B, à droite, 7ème porte à gauche, vous êtes arrivés. Bonne soirée. »

- Heu…

- Comme tu dis.

- Il va nous falloir toute la nuit pour trouver cette fichue salle de réception.

- Je n'espère pas, il est déjà 20H23.

- Chérie, où vas-tu ? demanda Ron à Hermione qui s'éloignait.

- Chercher la porte A, pour aller tout droit, puis prendre la deuxième à gauche, première à droite, escalier n°5B, à droite, 7ème porte à gauche, et nous serons arrivés pour pouvoir enfin passer une bonne soirée. C'est bien ce que dit la pancarte ?

- Oui. Oh, Hermione, ma chérie tu es formidable.

- Je le sais. Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- Bon, les deux tourtereaux, quand vous aurez fini de vous congratuler, grogna Drago, on pourra peut-être avancer.

- J'ai sentis comme une pointe d'amertume et de jalousie dans ta voix lorsque tu as dis « tourtereaux ». Auriez-vous des petits problèmes de couple, Harry et toi ? Tu devrais passer à mon cabinet.

« Son cabinet ?» pensai-je.

« _Oui. Ron a fait des études pour devenir psychomage, enfin psychothérapeute._ _Il a un petit cabinet_. _Il est associé avec un autre psy, qui vient d'Allemagne_.»

Formidable, j'entendais encore des voix.

- Tu te trompes, dit Drago en passant un bras autour de ma taille, tout va pour le mieux. N'est-ce pas, chéri ?

- Oui…oui.

- Tu vois. Tout va très bien.

Nous entamâmes le périple qui devait nous mener à la réception.

Drago et Ron philosophaient tout les deux devant. Moi, je marchais en arrière. J'étais toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?

Hermione m'avait rejoint.

- Rien.

- Arrête. Ça se voit comme un dragon au milieu d'un champ de citrouilles, qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

- Si tu veux je te prête mon gros ventre. Grâce à la « gestation », je suis en pleine forme.

J'esquissai un sourire.

- Ah, voilà enfin un petit sourire. Il était temps, dit-elle en riant.

- Alors, dis moi, et ce voyage au Japon.

- Une merveille ! C'est un pays magnifique. Je dois dire que pour ma part, j'ai préféré les campagnes, et leurs champs d'arbres en fleur, aux villes et à leurs champs de gratte-ciel. Les kimonos et les femmes qui les portent sont splendides. Et je dois avouer que j'ai délaissé mes grimoires poussiéreux, pour me consacrer aux mangas.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je suis devenu accro. Surtout ceux fait par les moldus. Vu qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'existence de la magie, ils l'inventent et ce avec beaucoup d'imagination.

- Tu me surprendras toujours.

- Madame, messieurs, puis-je vous débarrasser de vos manteaux.

Ils étaient arrivés. La salle était bondée. Bondée de sorcières et de sorciers élégants. Certains étaient là pour de bonnes raisons, et d'autres étaient là pour se faire voir par les journalistes. Eh oui même le monde magique avait son lot de « Jet-setteurs ».

- Ah, Ronald, Hermione, mes enfants, je suis tellement contente de vous revoir.

- Maman !

Mrs Weasley venait de les rejoindre, et serrait son fils et sa belle fille dans ses bras.

- Harry, Drago.

Elle en fit de même avec nous.

- Venez, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Iris, Jeanne, Charlie, Selma, Fred, Uma, Adena, George, Francess et Jake sont là-bas. Nous vous attendions.

« Eh bien, cela en fait du monde», pensai-je. «Comment vais-je faire, je ne connais pas la moitié de ces personnes. »

- Les voilà !

Évidemment, ils avaient tous changés, enfin vieillis. Et la plus part des « nouveaux » étaient eux aussi roux.

Tour à tour, chacun de nous, serra des mains et fit des bises. Et à chaque nouvelle personne que je ne connaissais pas, la même petite voix dans ma tête me disait de qui il s'agissait.

« _Selma est la femme de Charlie. Iris et Jeanne sont les filles de Bill et de Fleur. Francess est la femme de George, et Jake est leur fils. Uma est la fiancée de Fred._ _Et Adena est la petite amie de Ginny_.»

Pardon ! Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Ginny avait _une petite amie_. Et je supposai que par _petite amie_ la voix dans ma tête ne parlait pas de la taille de cette fille. Alors comme ça Ginny aussi était homosexuelle…

« Merci la petite voix. Mais au fait qui es-tu ? Rassure moi, je ne suis pas fou, tu existes vraiment ?» demandai-je en pensée.

Pas de réponse.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je me fais des fil… »

« _Je suis toi»_, dit la même voix dans ma tête.

« Comment cela _moi_ ? »

- Mais au fait, demanda Ron ce qui me tira de mon dialogue avec moi-même, où est la star de la soirée ?

- Sûrement quelque part en train de répondre à des tas de questions, lui dit Bill. Les journalistes n'arrêtent pas de harceler notre pauvre petite sœur.

- Elle a même été élue « femme du mois » par _Le Sorcier Manager_, continua Fleur.

- HUM, HUM. Votre attention s'il vous plait.

Tout le monde se tourna vers une estrade, tendue de velours pourpre. Un homme s'y tenait debout.

- Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour un événement historique, puisque jamais, depuis l'ouverture du Dispensaire Pauline Olianiriaka, dite Ste Mangouste, en 1765 (1), les bâtiments d'origines n'ont été agrandis. C'est grâce à la merveilleuse Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique, qui se trouve au Ministère, et à de nombreux autres dons, que l'agrandissement à été possible. Je remercie au nom de tout le personnel, et de tous les malades, les personnes qui ont permis à ce grand projet de se réaliser. Merci. (Applaudissements) Mais trêve de paroles. J'ai l'immense chance, en temps que directeur de cet établissement, d'avoir un personnel médical attentif, travailleur et extrêmement doué. Il n'a donc pas été aisé de choisir l'équipe qui s'occuperait du Pavillon des enfants. Mais après moult réflexion et quelques litres de café plus tard, je pense avoir fait le bon choix. Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudir le docteur Ginny Weasley et toute son équipe.

Le directeur se mit sur le côté, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ginny s'avança.

- Bonsoir. Excusez-moi si ma voix tremble un peu, mais je suis émue. Émue, mais aussi très heureuse et très fière que le docteur Holwish m'ait choisi malgré mon jeune âge. Mon équipe et moi-même feront tout pour que les enfants bénéficient des meilleurs soins et d'un séjour agréable. Je vous remercie.

De nouveau des applaudissements. Holwish et Ginny descendirent de l'estrade et se dirigèrent vers une haute porte à double battant. Un gros ruban blanc était tendu entre les deux montants. Ginny plaça sa baguette au dessus du ruban, prononça une formule inaudible de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, et le ruban se coupa net.

- Je déclare le Pavillon des enfants de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste officiellement ouvert, dit Holwish.

Encore des applaudissements.

- C'est ma petite fille, murmura Mrs Weasley qui tapait dans ses mains plus fort que n'importe qui.

Elle pleurait de joie.

_A suivre…_

(1): Pauline Olianiriaka ainsi que la date de création de l'hôpital sont de mon invention. D'après les « Archives du sorcier du mois » sur le site de JKR le véritable créateur de Ste Mangouste est Mungo Bonham (1560-1659), mais ça je ne l'ai su qu'après avoir écrit et j'ai pô envie de changer ! c'est moi y décide (en pleine crise de "salegossitude")

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Vous a-t-il déçu ? Quoi qu'il vois ai fait dites le moi.

Un gros, que dis-je un énorme « MERDE » à tous les bacheliers.

Bisous.

Wiktorila


	3. J'ai fais un rêve

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau, Amen !

**Rating** : T+

**Correctrice : **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi : **B'jour tout le monde. Ces derniers jours furent éprouvant c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas fâchée de vous « retrouver » pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Je ne prends pas en compte le tome 7

**Résumé ****:** Entre rêve et réalité, Harry ne sait plus trop. D'ailleurs ses rêves et la réalité ne sont-ils pas étroitement liés ?

**- ILS REVAIENT D'UN AUTRE MONDE -**

CHAPITRE 3 : J'AI FAIS UN RÊVE

_- Je déclare le Pavillon des enfants de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste officiellement ouvert, dit Holwish._

_Encore des applaudissements._

_- C'est ma petite fille, murmura Mrs Weasley qui tapaient dans ses mains plus fort que n'importe qui._

_Elle pleurait de joie._

Il était 22H30. Nous avions raccompagnés Hermione et Ron chez eux. Nous venions de rentrer à l'appartement. J'étais vraiment fatigué cette fois.

- Je vais prendre une douche, dis-je.

Je récupérai des affaires propres dans la penderie, et me débarrassai de ma robe.

La salle de bain avait beau être petite, je ne savais pas où se trouvaient savon, serviette,… . Et la petite voix n'était apparemment plus là pour m'aider.

Je trouvai enfin un drap de bain et du gel douche.

Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir eu l'idée de pendre une douche. L'eau chaude me détendit.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose se poser sur ma nuque.

- Alors, ça va mieux ?

- Ah !

Je me retournai dans un sursaut de surprise, et me retrouvai acculé contre le carrelage de la douche.

Il était là. Drago était là, complètement nu, sous la douche avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bégayai-je.

- Je viens réparer la conduite d'eau, ironisa-t-il. Ça ne se voit pas ce que je fais là. Je prends une douche avec l'homme que j'aime, et j'essaie de savoir s'il va mieux que tout à l'heure.

- Oui, oui, beaucoup mieux, dis-je en sortant précipitamment de la douche.

Toute l'eau encore sur mon corps dégoulina sur le sol. J'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille, pris le drap de bain, mon pyjama et sortis.

J'entrai dans la chambre, la respiration courte.

« Bon sang ! »

Je me séchai, et enfilai mon pyjama, qui se résumait à un pantalon.

« Pourquoi faut-il que je me retrouve toujours torse nu. »

Tant pis, après tout il faisait chaud.

Je me mis à la fenêtre. A cette heure, la vue se résumait à un vaste océan noir, parsemé de petits points de lumières.

Je repensai à ce qui venait de se produire dans la salle de bain. J'avais du rougir comme une gamine de treize ans, mais pour moi, cela avait été brutal. J'étais nouveau dans ce corps. Je ne connaissais pas Drago de cette « manière là ». Mais maintenant, je savais tout de lui, jusqu'au moindre détail anatomique !

- Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, Harry. Je m'inquiète.

Je n'avais pas entendu Drago entrer, encore. Il se tenait debout à côté de moi, également torse nu.

« Mais bon sang, n'y a-t-il aucun T-shirt dans cette maison !» pensai-je.

- Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasse ce n'est pas grave. Mais arrête de faire cette tête, s'il te plait.

Il posa ses mains sur mon torse et ses lèvres sur les mienne. J'étais, comment dire, …gêné. Au début, et encore plus après, lorsqu'il introduisit, en douceur, sa langue dans ma bouche.

Mais étrangement, mon corps s'anima de nouveau tout seul, et je répondis à ce baiser. Je passai mes mains autour de sa taille pour resserrer notre étreinte.

Tout d'un coup, j'avais l'impression d'être deux parties totalement indépendantes l'une de l'autre. D'un côté, il y avait un esprit, une conscience, qui n'était autre que moi, le Harry de 17 ans, et de l'autre il y avait un corps, celui du Harry de 27 ans. Et ces deux parties ne fonctionnaient plus ensemble. En fait, j'avais l'impression d'être un simple spectateur de ce qui se passait. Je ressentais les gestes, le désir, la joie de l'autre Harry, mais moi je ne contrôlais plus rien.

Le langoureux baiser prit fin. Drago posa son front contre le mien.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu maintenant ? me demanda-t-il.

De nouveau les paroles franchirent mes lèvres d'elles-mêmes.

- Bien mieux. Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- D'être là, dit ma bouche. Je ne sais pas ce que je serrais sans toi. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. (il m'embrassa) Mais que dirais-tu si je te proposais que l'on aille se coucher.

- Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée parce que je ne tiens plus debout.

Et moi j'étais toujours là, incapable de contrôler les paroles et les gestes du corps dans lequel je me trouvais.

J'émergeai doucement du sommeil. J'étais dans le flou, mais je sentis que l'on me caressait les cheveux. Je sentis aussi que ma joue était posée sur quelque chose de doux, de lisse, de chaud, et que ce quelque chose se soulevait régulièrement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je réussis à ouvrir un peu les yeux. Ces tendres caresses me firent gémir faiblement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi câlin, Potter, dit une voix amusée au dessus de moi.

Je pris petit à petit conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

J'étais dans un lit, dans des draps bien au chaud, et ma joue était posée sur un torse finement musclé et à la peau pâle. Un torse d'homme.

Si ce corps, m'avait écouté, j'aurais sursauté de surprise. Mais non rien.

Je me rappelais. Moi dans le corps d'un moi plus âgé, homosexuel et en couple avec Drago Malefoy. Et je me souvenais également qu'hier soir je ne pouvais plus contrôler le corps que j'occupais. Visiblement il m'était toujours impossible de le faire.

Mon corps, décida de bouger encore une fois sans ma permission. Je me pelotonnais un peu plus contre Drago, et mis mon visage dans son cou. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille, déposa, un instant, ses lèvres sur mon épaules, et continua de me caresser les cheveux.

J'avais peine à me l'avouer, mais je me sentais bien. Oui, moi le Harry de 17 ans, je me sentais aussi bien que l'autre Harry. J'étais détendu. Je me sentais aimé…

- Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi, il est plus de midi. Aller !

- Humpf.

- Il n'y a pas de « humpf » qui tienne. En plus on a un entraînement à 14H. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a fixé cet entraînement, puisque tu es le capitaine de l'équipe.

J'ouvris un œil. Une ombre rousse et floue, flottait devant moi.

- Il n'est toujours pas levé ?

- Non. En plus, _Monsieur_ est grognon.

- Harry, je meurs de faim, alors dépêche toi de te lever, qu'on puisse aller manger.

Aucune réaction.

- Lève-toi, sinon je te jette un sort, qui t'enverra directement au plein milieu de la Grande Salle, en pyjama. Et d'après ce que je peux voir tu es torse nu. Alors j'espère pour toi que tu as pensé à mettre le bas sinon…

Je réagis brusquement.

- Torse nu !

Je me redressai dans mon lit, et tâtai le matelas à côté de moi. Il n'y avait personne. Ma tête se mit à tourner. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux et regardai autour de moi. Les deux voix qui m'avaient tiré du sommeil, étaient celles de Ron et d'Hermione. J'étais à Poudlard.

Bon sang je ne comprenais plus rien. J'étais à moitié endormi contre Drago dans un futur plus ou moins possible, et là _paf_ quelques secondes plus tard je me réveillais dans mon lit, à Poudlard.

J'allai me doucher. Je tournai le robinet du mauvais côté. L'eau froide me tomba dessus comme des centaines de lames de couteaux. Je poussai un cri de surprise. Mais au moins, cela eu le don de me réveiller.

Me réveiller…

Mais bien sûr ! Je m'étais réveillé. Donc tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve, ou un cauchemar (c'était encore à déterminer). Moi dans la tête d'un Harry du futur, Drago, le Ministère, Ste Mangouste,… tout n'était qu'un rêve !

J'étais soulagé. Tout ce à quoi j'avais assisté m'avait fait « peur ». Mais d'un coup, je me sentais plus léger.

Lorsque Ron, Hermione et moi arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle, elle était bondée, et résonnait de mille conversations.

Nous réussîmes à trouver trois places, côte à côte, en bout de table.

J'avais une faim de loup. Le repas était excellent, comme d'habitude. Je me sentais enjoué. Mais bien vite je repensai à ce rêve, plus vrai que nature.

L'entraînement de Quidditch se passa normalement. Il ne fut ni exceptionnel, ni catastrophique. L'équipe s'en sortait bien, même s'il fallait encore du travail, surtout avec les deux nouveaux, pour espérer être les meilleurs. Évidemment je n'étais pas totalement concentré sur la partie, c'est pourquoi je pris, au passage, le Souaffle en pleine tête. Deux fois. Peut être trois. En tout cas je sortis du terrain encore plus sonné que quand j'y étais entré.

Après une douche bien méritée, je rejoignis Hermione, qui lisait près de la cheminée de notre salle commune. Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Nous avions les meilleurs fauteuils. Hermione laissa son livre de côté, et nous commençâmes à discuter.

En même temps je réfléchissais. Je me demandais si oui ou non je devais leur parler de mon rêve. Je me décidai. Je regardai autour de nous s'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes. Non. Parfait.

- J'ai fais un rêve étrange cette nuit, dis-je.

- Tu as encore eu des visions de Voldemort ? me demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. En fait c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. En gros j'étais dans le futur, enfin cela ressemblait au futur, et moi, enfin mon esprit de Harry de 17 ans, était dans le corps d'un Harry de 27 ans. C'était…bizarre.

Je leur racontais la suite. Le fait que ce rêve semblait plus que réel, le Ministère, Ste Mangouste, mon homosexualité et…Drago.

- QUOI !

- Chut ! Ron s'il te plait pas si fort.

Après la réaction sonore de Ron, plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées vers nous.

- Excuse-moi j'ai juste été choqué, reprit mon meilleur ami en chuchotant. C'est une réaction normale après une annonce aussi… Aah ! Mais Malefoy ! Urk !

- Calme-toi…

- Bon que tu sois gay, je peux comprendre, ça expliquerait d'ailleurs le fait que tu te sois comporté comme un idiot avec ma sœur…

- Hé !

Je faillis lui dire que Ginny était elle aussi homosexuelle et que de toute façon ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais je préférai garder le silence.

- …mais que tu couches avec Malefoy ! Beurk rien que d'y penser j'en ai la nausée.

- Ron, ne dis pas des choses comme ça, le sermonna Hermione. Je suppose que si Harry est avec Malefoy, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, ce ne doit pas être qu'une histoire de sexe.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, continua Ron, si ça se trouve Malefoy a drogué Harry pour que…

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Ron, le coupa Hermione. Mais, et toi Harry comment tu ressens la chose ?

- Ben…au début j'ai été surpris, puis dégoûté, et ensuite fasciné.

- « Fasciné », manquait plus que ça, ronchonna Ron.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Harry.

- En fait Drago était plutôt gentil. Évidemment je me sentais surpris de me trouver dans ce corps…

- Tu as dis à ce Malefoy que tu n'étais pas _son_ vrai Harry ? Voulut savoir Hermione.

- Non. C'est pour ça qu'il me trouvait bizarre d'ailleurs. Il s'inquiétait pour moi.

- Comme c'est touchant, ironisa Ron.

- Ronald Weasley, s'emporta Hermione dont le ton ressemblait furieusement à celui de Mrs Weasley, si tu ne te tais pas immédiatement je te cloue le bec, et pas qu'au sens figuré !

- Mais ça ne te fais rien à toi, d'apprendre que ton meilleur ami se retrouve, dans ses rêves, dans les bras de Malefoy ?

- Je ne dis pas que ça ne me fais rien. En fait j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi Harry rêve de Malefoy de cette manière.

- Hey ! Si tu essais d'insinuer que j'en pince pour Malefoy, tu as tout faux.

- Oh, vous commencez sérieusement à m'agacer tous les deux ! Fulmina Hermione.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je présentai mes excuses :

- Pardonne-moi Hermione, mais tout ceci m'a un peu « chamboulé ». Je sais que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais il semblait si réel, c'est pour ça que je vous en ai parlé, d'ailleurs.

- Et il y avait autre chose dans ton rêve ? Questionna Hermione.

- Heu…(réflexion intense de ma part). J'ai vu ta famille, Ron. Ton père, ta mère, tous tes frères, leurs femmes et enfants, Ginny. Et…mais oui ! Suis-je bête ! Et vous deux, je vous ai vu tous les deux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Et alors ?

- Bah, vous étiez plus vieux comme moi et comme les autres. Et vous étiez ensemble. Je crois que vous étiez mariés.

- Vraiment ? demanda Ron soudain attentif et intéressé par la conversation.

- Oui. Vous veniez de rentrer d'un long séjour au Japon où Charlie étudiait les dragons. Et visiblement, on ne s'était pas revu après votre retour. Et vous sembliez vraiment apprécier Drago. Toi, Hermione, et lui étiez vraiment complices. Et quant à toi Ron, vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous lancer des piques, mais vous vous entendiez en fin de compte très bien. Ah oui, comment ai-je pu oublier, Hermione, tu étais enceinte.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super ! Moi qui ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants.

- Attends, ce n'était qu'un rêve malgré tout. Ce n'est pas le futur.

- Oui, tu as raison, je m'emballe un peu trop vite.

- En tout cas c'était étrange et assez effrayant, je dois bien l'avouer.

- Euh…dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Trévor ?

Neville venait d'arriver à côté d'eux coupant nette la conversation.

- Non, désolé.

Et il repartit comme il était venu en appelant son crapaud sous les regards amusés des autres Gryffondors.

- Trévor ! Trévor !

- Pauvre Nev', dit Ron, il ferait mieux de s'acheter un hibou. En parlant de hibou, vous n'auriez pas aperçu Coquecigrue ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je suis allé à la volière l'autre jour pour lui faire porter une lettre, mais il n'y était pas.

- Il était peut être partit se dégourdir les ailes.

La conversation dériva, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, puisque le sujet de mon rêve s'était révélé être sensible, surtout pour Ron.

Après un dîner bien mérité, j'allais me coucher. Demain c'était dimanche, mais ce ne serait pas une belle journée de paresse comme aujourd'hui. Eh oui, nous avions des devoirs à faire.

- WOOUAAAAHHHHhhhh !

Ce fabuleux bâillement sortit de ma bouche alors que je venais d'ouvrir les yeux. J'écartai les rideaux de velours pourpre qui entouraient mon lit. Ma montre indiquait 8h57. Par chance, dehors il pleuvait. Pourquoi par chance ? Mais tout simplement, et comme je l'avais dis en pensée avant de m'endormir, parce que c'était dimanche et que nous avions pas mal de devoirs à faire, donc comme il pleuvait nous n'aurions pas envie de sortir, et nous pourrions nous concentrer sur notre travail.

La journée commençait bien en tout cas, j'étais en forme. Eh oui, je n'avais pas refais ce fichu rêve.

Il n'y avait plus que Dean et Neville qui dormaient encore. Neville ronflait encore plus fort que le Poudlard Express.

Je descendis dans la salle commune. Ron et Hermione y étaient assis. Visiblement ils m'attendaient pour le petit déjeuner.

- Tu as l'air tout à fait frais et dispo, ce matin, constata Hermione à mon approche.

- Oui, je n'ai pas refais…

- Tant mieux, me coupa-t-elle, car nous avons du pain sur la planche.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle sortit une grosse pile de livres de derrière son fauteuil, et la posa sur la table avec un bruit sourd. Mon sourire se figea instantanément.

- Merci, Hermione, tu viens de me gâcher la journée, alors que nous n'avons même pas pris notre petit déjeuner. Tu as battus ton record, dis-je grinçant.

- Et encore, me dit Ron, elle voulait nous priver de petit déjeuner pour que l'on ait plus de temps pour travailler.

- Et puis quoi encore ! M'exclamai-je. Tu veux avoir ma mort sur la conscience ou quoi.

- Oh, s'il te plait, Harry, n'exagère pas. Je vous rappelle que l'on à un test de Potion dans deux jours. Je veux simplement réviser.

- Oui, mais il n'empêche que tu voulais nous priver d'œufs, de bacon et de jus de citrouille. De toute façon ce n'est qu'un test de Potion, on va forcement le rater, alors un de plus ou un de moins…

- Oh, Ron !

- Bon moi je descends, dis-je. Les yeux de scarabées et les bézoards peuvent bien attendre que l'on ai quelque chose dans le ventre. Tu viens, Ron ?

- J'arrive. Que dis-je, j'accours !

- Eh mais attendez-moi ! s'exclama Hermione alors que nous sortions. Je fais ça pour que l'on réussisse c'est tout, continua-t-elle après nous avoir rattrapé.

- Je croyais que cette discussion était close ?

- Écoute, Hermione, continua Ron en prenant un ton courtois, tu sais quoi ? _Tu_ vas réussir ce test comme d'habitude. Alors occupe toi de _tes_ révisions, mais ne t'occupe pas de nous. D'accord ? Nous sommes grands maintenant.

- Pff, souffla Hermione mais elle capitula (enfin).

Nous étions tous les trois silencieux. J'en profitai pour réfléchir. D'un certain côté, même si ça m'embêtais de l'avouer, Hermione n'avait pas tort. Elle voulait juste nous aider pour que l'on progresse. Le problème était qu'après six ans d'incompréhension totale et réciproque entre les Potions et nous, ce n'était pas en trois heures qu'elle nous transformerait en Nicolas Flamel. Mais il fallait vraiment que je travaille mes Potions, surtout maintenant que je n'avais plus le livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé, parce que c'était une matière importante pour la carrière que j'envisageais, c'est-à-dire Auror.

- Ouh, souffla Ron ce qui me tira de mes pensées (nous venions juste d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.) Je crois que Mr Lafouine est de mauvaise humeur ce matin, nous dit-il.

Je levai la tête au moment où Malefoy approchait de nous pour sortir.

- Bouge de là, Weasley ! Siffla le blond en passant à côté de Ron avant de disparaître dans le hall. (A son passage, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de baiser les yeux.)

- Qu'est-ce que je disais. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim !

Ron se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la table des Gryffondors, s'y installa, et commença à empiler toutes sortes d'aliments dans son assiette. Le temps que nous le rejoignons, Hermione et moi, la nourriture formait une sorte de tour de Pise, devant lui, encore plus bancale que l'originale.

- Salut tout le monde !

Dean arriva juste après eux.

- Salut Dean, bien dormis ?

- Ouais.

- Neville n'est pas descendu avec toi.

- Non, il dort encore, et j'en ferais peut être encore autant s'il ne ronflait pas aussi fort.

- C'est vrai que niveau discrétion, Nev' n'est pas encore au point.

- On devrait peut être le faire réparer, suggéra Ron.

- En fait, dit Ginny qui était assise à côté d'Hermione, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Seamus se serait « amusé » avec son verre de jus de citrouille hier soir.

- Comment cela « amusé » ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Je crois que Seamus a rajouté une bonne dose de Brandy dans le verre de Neville.

- Il n'a rien sentit ?

- Non. Apparemment mélangé avec autre chose, le Brandy ne se sent pas.

Tout le monde partit dans un éclat de rire, sauf Hermione.

- Alors en fait, il est saoul, réussit à dire Ron entre deux fous rires.

- Oui.

- Il va avoir une de ces gueules de bois !

- Arrêtez de rire comme des idiots, cracha Hermione outrée. C'est une blague complètement stupide, et dangereuse !

Elle allait avaler son jus de citrouille mais stoppa son geste au dernier moment, lança un regard soupçonneux à tout le monde, et préféra reposer son verre. Elle attrapa des toasts dans la corbeille, se leva et sortit.

- Harry concentre toi s'il te plait.

Il était 18H. Il faisait chaud dans la tour des Lions. J'avais accepté qu'Hermione me fasse réviser. Ron était quelque part, certainement en train de faire une partie d'échecs.

J'étais fatigué. Cela faisait des heures que je travaillais. Et maintenant Hermione me posait des questions sur les derniers cours de Potions.

Je me frottai les yeux.

- Excuse-moi, je suis fatigué.

- Aller, dit-elle comme pour me rassurer, encore quelques questions et après on pourra finir la carte d'Astronomie.

- C'est fou ce que c'est motivant.

- Et après on ira manger.

- Bon O.K. .

- Alors, lorsque l'on plonge une oreille de fennec dans une décoction d'amanite vireuse et de sang de gerboise, que se passe-t-il ?

- Le chaudron prend feu, c'est pourquoi il ne faut jamais mettre en contact une oreille de fennec avec du sang de gerboise, récitai-je.

- Bien. Tu vois que ce n'est pas si compliqué. Où trouve-t-on de la cera-gorillai ? (NdA : cera=cérumen gorillai=gorille)

- Chez un apothicaire, c'est moins dangereux.

- Harry !

- Quoi c'est vrai. Tu te vois accoster un gorille pour lui demander « euh excusez-moi de vous demander pardon, mais j'aurais besoin de vous mettre ce truc dans l'oreille pour vous prélever du cérumen. »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Bon, on arrête là pour ce soir. Dans l'ensemble tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal. Je te reposerais d'autres questions demain. En tout cas tu prends ton travail au sérieux, pas comme certain.

Je la vis jeter un regard en direction de Ron qui venait de réapparaître au milieux d'un groupe d'élèves de quatrième année.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A suivre…

Voilà. Bon je le reconnais il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais bon.

Bisous pour vous et review pour moi.

PS : bonne fête de la musique à tout le monde !


	4. Eclaire moi Hermione, s'il te plait

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau, Amen !

**Rating** : T +

**Correctrice : **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi : **Bonjour les gens ! Encore une semaine d'écoulée…et donc encore un nouveau chapitre XD ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je tenais – car j'ai oublié de la faire la semaine dernière (BOUHOOOOOOOU ! pas bien ! vilaine fille !) – de dire un grand merci à **Po** qui m'a laissé une review « anonyme » pour ma fic _Illusion_, review qui m'a fait du bien on peut le dire…voilà, encore merci et je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic lui ait plu.

Sinon pour les gens qui aiment relever des défis parce que ce sont des combattants dans l'âme (comment ça j'en fais un peu trop ? XD) il y a un petit quelque chose sur **ma page de profil**.

Bonne lecture !

**Note :** Je ne prends pas en compte le tome 7

**Résumé ****:** Entre rêve et réalité, Harry ne sait plus trop. D'ailleurs ses rêves et la réalité ne sont-ils pas étroitement liés ?

**- ILS REVAIENT D'UN AUTRE MONDE -**

CHAPITRE 4 : ECLAIRE-MOI HERMIONE, S'IL TE PLAIT

Les jours passèrent.

Le test de Potions ma foi ne se déroula pas trop mal pour moi. D'ailleurs, lorsque Slughorn, nous rendit nos copies corrigées, il me dit qu'il voulait me voir à la fin de l'heure. Ron n'avait pu s'empêcher, une fois le professeur éloigné, de glisser, avec amertume, en comparant ma bonne note avec la sienne plutôt faible, que je devais avoir remonté dans l'estime du professeur de Potions, et qu'il devait sûrement me juger de nouveau assez bien pour me redemander d'entrer dans son petit club privé, constitué de célébrités de Poudlard.

Eh bien non.

- Mr Potter, commença Slughorn une fois tous les élèves partis dîner, vous me causez des soucis.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien vous étiez un de mes meilleurs éléments l'année passée, mais cette année, comment vous dire, vous êtes bien faible. J'en viendrais presque à croire que ce que le professeur Rogue m'a dit de vous est vrai.

- Mais…, commençai-je avant de me stopper net.

J'aurai voulu dire que si Rogue m'avait « descendu », c'était simplement parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Mais pour être franc, il était vrai que je ne faisais pas grand-chose pour bien travailler, puisque je n'aimais pas Rogue non plus. Alors je préférai me taire.

- Vous vouliez dire ? demanda Slughorn.

- Non, rien.

- Bien. Oui, je trouvais votre travail vraiment insuffisant, absolument pas à la hauteur. Et puis là « pop », vous me rendez une des meilleurs copies de septième année que j'ai corrigé cette semaine. Alors accordez-moi le fait que je n'y comprenne plus rien, Mr Potter. Est-ce que vous trichez ? dit-il en émettant un petit rire.

- …non, dis-je gêné. Hermione m'a aidé à réviser pour le dernier test, j'y ai été bien préparé, voilà tout.

- Oui, mais cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous avez tant de difficultés cette année.

- Je ne sais pas, professeur.

- Bon. Mais je me suis laissé entendre dire que vous nourrissiez l'ambition de devenir Auror, est-ce exact ? me demanda Slughorn par pur politesse car visiblement il en était sûr.

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Vous savez que ma discipline est obligatoire pour cette voie. Vous devez au minimum obtenir un Effort exceptionnel pour être accepté dans un premier temps aux entretiens que fait passer le Ministère de la Magie. Mais j'y pense, s'exclama Slughorn comme s'il avait un coup de génie soudain, vous pourriez prendre des cours de rattrapage.

- Je ne savais pas que vous donniez des cours de rattrapage, professeur, dis-je étonné.

- Oh mais je n'en donne pas, je suis bien trop occupé pour donner des cours supplémentaires.

Je ricanai intérieurement. Trop occupé, mon œil, et moi j'étais un troll en tutu, dans ce cas là. Occupé à faire ses petites réunions et à manger des ananas confis, si c'était cela qu'il considérait comme des choses importantes… .

- Mais Miss Granger pourrait continuer de vous aider, suggéra-t-il. Ou vous pourriez demander à quelqu'un d'autre qui se débrouille bien. Mr Malefoy, par exemple.

A ce nom, j'avalai de travers, et manquai de m'étouffer.

- Je demanderai à Hermione, répondis-je précipitamment en prenant mon sac, vous m'excuserez, professeur, mais j'ai du travail à faire.

- Au revoir, Mr Potter, salua-t-il mais j'étais déjà loin.

Pourquoi fallait-il que le nom de ce Serpentard de malheur, ce Malefoy, revienne si souvent ces temps-ci ?

Je remontais le couloir des cachots perdu dans mes pensées, lorsque, LA voix que je ne voulais pas entendre, s'éleva dans mon dos.

- Alors, Potter, on s'est fait remonter les bretelles ?

Je m'étais arrêté et retourné pour lui faire face.

- Tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, Malefoy.

- Jamais, me répondit le blond. Même quand je dors. Je n'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature.

Il me semblait que j'avais déjà entendu cela quelque part.

- Je croyais que fouiner était aussi ton domaine, dit Drago. Oh Merlin nous avons un point en commun, rien que d'y penser ça me fais frémir.

« Frémir !» pensai-je.

Le genre de mot à double sens. Et évidemment dans la bouche de Malefoy, et avec son regard plus que bizarre, impossible de savoir ce qu'il entendait par « frémir ».

- Bonne nuit, Malefoy, dis-je pour conclure cette discussion gênante.

Je commençai à tourner les talons quand :

- « Bonne nuit » ? Ce cher Potter aurait-il enfin apprit la politesse ? Railla-t-il.

- Ferme-la.

Il devenait exaspérant.

- Aah. Je me disais aussi, cela aurait été trop beau que tu sois devenu « correcte » en si peu de temps.

Il me fixait toujours d'une manière étrange. Je levai les yeux au ciel, lui tournai le dos, et remontai le couloir. « Crétin ! ».

Avec tout ça j'en avais presque oublié mon rêve. Mais il se rappela tout seul à ma mémoire.

Cela faisait moins d'une semaine que j'avais rêvé de ce futur plus ou moins vraisemblable.

J'allai me coucher après un entraînement de Quidditch particulièrement douloureux. Et pour cause. L'un des deux nouveaux de l'équipe avait été mit au poste de batteur, ce qui convenait bien puisqu'il avait une bonne poigne. Tellement bonne d'ailleurs, que pendant l'entraînement, après avoir frappé vigoureusement un cognard, la batte lui avait échappée des mains, et était venue s'encastrer à pleine vitesse dans un de mes omoplates, alors que je volais un peu plus loin. Si je n'avais pas eu aussi mal, je crois que je l'aurai trucidé sur place, et après je l'aurai renvoyé de l'équipe. Mais il était tellement gêné, cramoisie, et le meilleur batteur que j'avais pu trouver, que je ne lui avais rien fait.

Même après être passé à l'infirmerie, j'avais encore mal.

C'était donc en compagnie d'une charmante douleur, qui m'obligea à me coucher sur le ventre, que je m'endormis.

Il était 18H57. Je me trouvais dans une cuisine, la même en fait que celle de la dernière fois, celle de l'appartement conjugal Malefoy-Potter, en train de préparer un délicieux petit dîner, composé d'un velouté d'asperges, de filets de saumon poêlés avec une petite fondue de poireaux à la crème, et d'une mousse au chocolat toute légère. Je respirais le bonheur et la sérénité, alors que je faisais la…CUISINE !

Moi qui croyais avoir tout vu, _ça_ c'était le bouquet. J'étais un vrai petit homme au foyer. Et le pire était que ça me rendait heureux.

J'essayai en vain de me faire lâcher la cuillère en bois que je tenais. RRrrrrrrr ! Visiblement l'époque où je pouvais contrôler ce corps de Harry du futur était totalement et définitivement révolue ! Génial. J'allais devoir subir tout ce que ce Harry ferait sans pouvoir broncher. Le Harry (c'est comme cela que j'avais décidé d'appeler mon moi du futur) se détourna des fourneaux. Je pu voir une table bien dressée, c'était une vrai fée du logis.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Ce devait être celle de l'entrée.

- Tu es là, Harry ? Lança la voix de Drago que je reconnus tout de suite.

Le Harry ne répondit pas. Heureusement, Il ne portait pas de petit tablier de cuisine autour de la taille, comme celui de la tante Pétunia.

Le Harry sortit de la cuisine, et entra dans la bibliothèque. Drago était debout et « nous » tournait le dos. Le Harry s'avança et entoura de ses bras la taille de Drago, et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

- Alors cette journée ?

- Bonne, répondit le blond évasif.

- Oui et… ?

- Et…et tu es bien curieux.

Drago se mit face à « nous », et posa ses mains sur les bras Du Harry, toujours enroulés autour de la taille du blond.

- En fait il ne s'est absolument rien passé de palpitant. J'étais très déçu.

- Ah oui ?

- Mmmm, mais d'après la bonne odeur qui flotte, je crois que je ne vais pas être déçu d'être rentré.

- Tu as tout à fait raison.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Et comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'étais condamné à assister et à supporter tout ce qu'ils feraient, sans pouvoir rien dire, même pas gémir un petit peu. Non, rien !

Ils finirent enfin par se « décoller », il était temps.

Le dîner se passa bien, et était ma foi délicieux. J'étais un vrai chef.

Drago du retourner dans le bureau pour travailler. Le Harry alla s'assoir sur le canapé pour lire. Il mit ses lunettes sans quoi Il (et _je_) ne pouvait voir de près.

Il s'écoula une demi-heure, peut-être une heure. Le Harry et moi-même, étions plongé dans « notre » lecture.

- J'adore quand tu portes ces lunettes.

Le Harry sursauta. Drago était nonchalamment adossé au mur, en face du canapé, les mains dans les poches. Il me regardait, enfin il _le_ regardait.

- Tu as terminé de travailler ?

- Oui, répondit Drago en s'asseyant à côté Du Harry. Je dois me rendre à Poudlard demain, dans l'après-midi. Le Ministre a eu vent d'une soit disant indiscipline grandissante qui sévirait à l'école. Le chef de mon département m'a demandé d'aller y faire un tour pour prendre la « température », avant que lui et le Ministre n'y aille.(un blanc) Tout ça c'est de ta faute encore.

- Pardon ?

- C'est toi qui a commencé à enfreindre les règles quand tu étais à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il, et de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des années. Et comme tu es LE modèle de toutes les générations, les élèves suivent ton exemple, ils contournent le règlement.

- Ça ne te gênait pourtant pas quand « je contournais » le règlement pour toi, en 7ème année, si je me souviens bien.

- Mais je ne t'obligeais pas à le faire.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais tu aurais certainement été très déçu que je ne le fasse pas.

Petit à petit leur visage s'étaient rapprochés. Leurs voix se faisaient chuchotements.

- C'est vrai…

Leurs bouches s'unirent. Le Harry se rapprocha de Drago. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un baiser passionné.

Et moi j'étais condamné à devoir supporter tout ça. C'était répugnant ! J'essayais de me concentrer pour faire arrêter Le Harry, mais rien n'y faisait, je n'avais plus aucune emprise sur l'esprit, ni le corps dans lequel je me trouvais. Et d'ailleurs je ressentais une sorte de trouble. Une sensation étrange…

Drago retira les lunettes Du Harry, avant de le pousser en arrière. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le canapé, Le Harry sous Drago

Ils continuaient d'échanger de langoureux baisers. Le Harry avait glissé une main dans le dos de Drago, et l'autre dans ses cheveux blonds.

Drago fit descendre ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire Du Harry, puis le long de son cou, aussi loin que lui permit le col de sa chemise. Justement, il commença à déboutonner cette chemise, qui visiblement le gênait. A chaque bouton défait, il déposait ses lèvres sur le torse Du Harry. Et plus il descendait, et moins ses baisers étaient chastes. Mais il reprit possession des lèvres Du Harry qui appréciait ces « douces attentions ». Comment est ce que je pouvais le savoir ? Mais simplement parce que _je_ ressentais TOUT ce que Le Harry ressentait. Cette ivresse grandissante, les bonds que faisait son cœur, et les caresses de Drago. Tout, je ressentais absolument tout. C'était horrible. Mais plus le désir envahissait mon hôte, et plus j'avais de difficultés à rester concentrer sur mon dégoût. Le désir et le plaisir me happaient autant qu'ils happaient Le Harry.

- Tu ne comptes pas t'en prendre à moi sur cet étroit canapé j'espère, dit Le Harry alors que Drago dévorait son cou de baisers. J'ai besoin d'un minimum de confort.

Drago abandonna le cou de sa victime.

- Oh Potter, tu es…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Profitant de ce petit moment d'inattention de la part du blond, Le Harry donna un coup de rein pour prendre le dessus, et comme le canapé était vraiment étroit, ils atterrirent par terre, sur le tapis, Harry assis à califourchon sur les hanches d'un Drago grimaçant. Visiblement l'atterrissage n'avait pas épargné son dos.

- Oui ? demanda Le Harry, tu voulais dire ?

- Tu es une bête, Potter.

- Ça ne te dérange pas d'habitude, _Malefoy_.

En même temps qu'ils parlaient, Le Harry avait sortit la chemise de Drago de son pantalon, et la déboutonnait, de bas en haut. Il découvrit un torse glabre à la peau laiteuse.

Drago fixait de ses prunelles de glace Le Harry, qui dévorait son prisonnier des yeux.

Le Harry se décida (enfin) à agir. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur toute la délicieuse musculature du blond, puis en dessina les contours avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Il s'amusa notamment à faire jouer cette dernière autour du nombril de Drago, ce qui eu don de le faire haleter et se cambrer de plaisir.

- Oh Potter, réussit-il à dire entre deux halètements, que le diable t'emporte, toi et ta maudite langue !

- Avoue que tu adores ça, et que je ça te rends dingue, le taquina Le Harry avant de s'en prendre à la peau blanche et délicate du cou de sa victime.

- Mmm…

J'étais complètement « abruti » par les sentiments et surtout par le désir Du Harry. Pas moyen de m'en sortir. A ce moment là, nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt, Drago et moi, dans le couloir, accrochés l'un à l'autre, nos bouches se dévorant. Nous avions peine à ne pas nous cogner contre les murs, et à trouver la porte de la chambre. Drago cherchait la poignée à tâtons, alors que je faisais aller la pointe de ma langue le long de sa jugulaire.

Une fois dans la chambre, Drago « reprit le dessus ». Il me fit reculer jusqu'au lit, en même temps qu'il s'en prenait à la boucle de ma ceinture. Je tombai assis sur le lit. Il se plaça à califourchon sur moi, et me poussa de nouveau en arrière. Commença alors pour moi une délicieuse torture, causée par des caresses et des baisers tantôt lents et doux, tantôt enflammés. Je ne pu retenir des gémissements de plaisir. Mon pantalon finit par atterrir sur le sol de la chambre, bientôt rejoint par celui de Drago.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de plaisir. Plaisir d'autant plus grand, qu'il était provoqué par la personne que j'aimais.

- Potter, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

- Sale traître, haletai-je. Dans l'état dans…lequel je suis, tu sais très bien…que quoi que tu…tu me demandes je…je dirais oui.

- C'est bien pour ça que je te le demande maintenant….

Puis le trou noir. Plus rien.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, essoufflé et en sueur.

Je mis du temps avant de comprendre où je me trouvais. Le dortoir des Gryffondors était encore plongé dans la pénombre. J'entendais juste les faibles ronflements de Ron et de Neville. Je me levai, pris ma robe de chambre, et descendis dans la salle commune le plus discrètement possible. Elle était déserte. Tant mieux. Je m'affalai dans un de mes fauteuils préférés, devant la cheminée. Le feu ne ronflait plus depuis longtemps, seules quelques braises rougeoyaient encore un peu.

Je n'arrivais pas à calmer ma respiration.

Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi, est-ce que je faisais ces rêves, qui semblaient plus que réels. Et c'était d'ailleurs ça qui était le plus troublant. Bien sûr, il m'était déjà arrivé de rêver que je me trouvais dans le corps de quelqu'un mais ce n'était que de simples rêves, ça se voyait, ça se sentait. Mais là… . Je vivais et ressentais absolument tout d'une manière extrême, comme dans la « vraie vie », ces sensations étaient beaucoup trop fortes pour un simple rêve. Et pourtant…je me réveillais à chaque fois, très perturbé certes, mais je me réveillais.

Et puis pourquoi Malefoy ! Il y avait des centaines, des milliers d'hommes… et de femmes, sur Terre, et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui !

Après une longue réflexion, je fini par décider de parler avec Hermione de ce nouveau « rêve ».

Je remontai me coucher vers 5H.

Vendredi matin, 8H30. Cours de métamorphose. Moi, à moitié affalé sur ma table. J'étais exténué. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis après que je me sois recouché très tôt ce matin.

- Harry, me rappela à l'ordre Hermione entre ses dents, réveille toi. McGonagall va encore te faire des reproches.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Miss Granger, intervint McGonagall qui avait entendu. Potter, soutenez votre jeunesse, et profitez-en en plus pour écouter ce cours.

La journée passa au ralentit. Mais elle finit par arriver à son terme, et par annoncer le début du week-end.

A l'heure du dîner, j'étais attablé en face de Ron, et Hermione se trouvait à ma droite. Nous étions là depuis vingt minutes, et dans mon assiette, mon ragoût n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sauf peut-être les carottes que je n'arrêtais pas de pousser d'un bord à l'autre de l'assiette.

- Harry, ça va ? Finit par me demander Hermione.

- Hmmm, grommelai-je pour toute réponse.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose ? dit-elle. Tu as vu un fantôme ?

- Non.

- Non, attends, ne me dit pas que tu as bu ou bien mangé quelque chose que Romilda t'a donné.

- Non.

- Mais qu'est que tu as, alors ?

- J'n'en sais rien.

Après le repas, j'esquivai la veillée quasi rituelle du vendredi soir, et montai me coucher.

Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir, tant mieux.

J'enfilai un pyjama, et me glissai dans mon lit. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir, je n'entendis pas les autres monter se coucher.

Le ciel.

Je ne voyais que le ciel.

Un ciel bleu et dégagé.

Un ciel magnifique.

Après quelques secondes, je réalisai que j'étais allongé sur le dos, dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête. J'étais bien, détendu, serein, heureux, calme. J'avais presque un sourire béat scotché aux lèvres. Je fermai les yeux.

Quelqu'un approcha, et s'assit à côté de moi en me faisant de l'ombre.

Je finis, à contre cœur, par rouvrir mes paupières.

Il me regardait, le visage paisible, de l'amour dans le regard. Le soleil venait jouer dans ses cheveux blonds, ce qui les rendait encore plus clairs qu'à l'ordinaire…

**ooooo**

Une imposante demeure, un immense parc boisé qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et des enfants. Beaucoup d'enfants, visiblement heureux.

Drago et moi remontions côte à côte l'allée qui menait au manoir.

- Mr Malefoy, salua une femme d'un certain âge qui s'avançait vers nous. Comment pourrait-on, les enfants et moi, vous remercier pour ce merveilleux geste.

- En continuant de prendre soin de ces petits aussi bien que vous l'avez toujours fait, Mrs Dolly.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai dédié ma vie entière à la cause des enfants orphelins, je ne les abandonnerai jamais. Mais venez, les enfants veulent vous voir de plus près. Vous êtes leur bienfaiteur, après tout.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on me considère comme un généreux donateur, répondit Drago.

- Pourtant généreux vous avez été en nous léguant et en faisant restaurer le manoir de votre famille.

- Ne le voyez plus comme la maison de ma famille, mais comme _votre_ maison, s'il vous plait…

**ooooo**

J'avançais dans une petite rue. Je ne voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez, car une pluie battante tombait sur la ville. Je distinguai enfin une forme. Après plusieurs pas, je reconnus la benne à ordures qui se trouvait dans la ruelle d'accès au Ministère de la Magie. J'entendis un grincement. Quelque secondes plus tard, un Drago ruisselant se jetait dans mes bras. Je reculai un peu sous le choc.

- Ça y est ! cria-t-il plus heureux que jamais en lâchant mon cou. Ils ont acceptés.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ils ont signés les papiers ! Cathy et Peter sont officiellement nos enfants.

- …

- Harry ! Nous sommes parents !

Aucun mot, ni aucun son ne pu sortir de ma bouche. Je pris Drago dans mes bras, si bien que ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. Je me mis à rire.

- Quand pourrons-nous aller les chercher ? questionnai-je un sourire immense sur le visage.

- Maintenant si tu veux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Ce sont nos enfants, dis-je car je ne réalisais pas. Ces petits jumeaux sont nos enfants. Drago !

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et l'embrassai.

Nous étions trempés, mais nous étions les heureux parents de deux enfants magnifiques, et c'était ça le plus important…

**ooooo**

Samedi matin. Le réveil fut doux et serein. Je savais que j'avais encore rêvé que j'étais dans le corps de l'autre Harry, mais je me sentais bien.

Mais plus je repensais à ce rêve et aux deux autres, et plus je trouvais cela étrange. Pourquoi est ce que je faisais des rêves aussi réalistes. Et pourquoi avaient-ils autant de répercussions sur mon humeur. Il fallait vraiment que je parle à Hermione.

L'après midi, je la trouvais dans la bibliothèque.

- Hermione, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A suivre…

Muahahahaha je sais je suis sadique, mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez non ? MDR

Je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais bon c'est comme ça tout le monde n'est pas capable d'écrire des chapitres de 30 pages…

Enfin bref, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous and see you later alligator !


	5. Que le diable t'emporte !

**Disclamer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau, Amen !

**Rating** : T

**Correctrice: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi : **Bonjour à tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va super !

J'ai eu des soucis avec ma messagerie je ne sais donc pas si j'ai reçu toutes les reviews…donc ne vous énervez pas (XD) si je ne vous réponds pas c'est peut être parce que je ne l'ai pas reçu.

Je remercie également **Private Joke** et **Aliénor Gauthier** pour leur review.

Voilà, bonne lecture de ce 5ème chapitre.

**Note :** Je ne prends pas en compte le tome 7

**Résumé ****:** Entre rêve et réalité, Harry ne sait plus trop. D'ailleurs ses rêves et la réalité ne sont-ils pas étroitement liés ?

**- ILS REVAIENT D'UN AUTRE MONDE -**

CHAPITRE 5 : QUE LE DIABLE T'EMPORTE !

_- Hermione, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose._

- Mais, Harry, je suis en train de travailler.

- S'il te plait, Hermione, c'est important.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir, chuchotai-je. Viens.

- Mais…

- Il y a trop de monde ici, dis-je toujours aussi bas.

Hermione soupira.

- D'accord.

Elle rangea (enfin) ses affaires, et nous sortîmes. Je pris la direction du septième étage.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse à la fin. Harry ?

- Pas ici.

- On va où ?

- Dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Mais pourquoi. Harry, si tu ne me dis rien je m'en vais !

Je la sentis piler net ce qui me freina dans mon élan vu que je la tenais par un bras.

« Ah ! Les filles ! » pensai-je.

- Si je ne te dis rien c'est parce que c'est _délicat_, (j'avais presque chuchoté le dernier mot.), et je n'ai pas envie que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Oh… (elle se remit enfin en marche). Ron nous attend là-haut ?

- Heu…non.

- Ah. Et est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit là. Je crois qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

- Et tu penses que moi je peux comprendre ?

- Oui. « Enfin je l'espère » ajoutai-je pour moi.

Arrivés devant la Salle sur Demande, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais imaginer comme endroit idéal pour avoir ce _genre_ de conversation.

Je commençai à faire des allers et retours devant le mur de pierre, en pensant très fort.

« Une petite pièce calme pour une conversation délicate. (je n'avais pas trouvé mieux) Une petite pièce calme pour une conversation délicate. Une petite pièce… »

- Harry !

J'ouvris les yeux. Une porte était apparue. J'attrapai la poignée d'une main hésitante. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ma main tremblait. Peut être avais-je peur de trouver quelque chose de tout à fait inapproprié derrière cette porte. Ou bien c'était seulement la conversation à venir qui me mettait dans cet état ?

Je tirai le lourd battant à moi, avant de passer la tête à l'intérieur. Ouf ! C'était plutôt pas mal. J'entrai, Hermione sur les talons. Elle regarda autour d'elle. On ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois que l'on venait dans la Salle sur Demande, d'observer ce que cet endroit si particulier avait pu bien créer.

Il y avait deux hauts fauteuils visiblement confortables, un tapis moelleux, une cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu, et une bibliothèque dont les étagères étaient pleines de livres. Le tout était rassemblé dans une petite pièce, un peu comme un boudoir.

Hermione finit par s'asseoir. J'en fis autant.

- Bon alors, dit-elle, tu as assez fais durer le suspense comme ça.

- Eh bien, heu…

- Tu as encore fais un rêve, c'est ça ?

- Mais comment tu… ? Demandai-je complètement éberlué.

- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, après réflexion. Tu m'as dis que c'était important, délicat, qu'il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un entende, et que Ron ne comprendrait pas. A part ce rêve, je ne sais pas trop ce qui aurait pu y avoir d'autre.

Cette fille m'étonnerait toujours.

- Alors ? Tu me racontes ou bien je dois aussi deviner la suite ?

- Eh bien tu peux comprendre que se soit gênant, surtout quand tu sauras…

- Ne t'inquiète pas je resterai objective, promis.

- En fait depuis la dernière fois, j'en ai refais deux autres. Un jeudi, et l'autre cette nuit. Si je t'en parle c'est parce que je trouve ces rêves étranges. Ils semblent trop _vrais_ pour n'être que de simples rêves, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui. Peut être que ces rêves signifient quelque chose ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. Tu t'y connais mieux que quiconque en à peu près tout, alors peut-être que tu auras lu un truc sur ce genre de rêves.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Mais si tu ne me racontes pas, je ne le saurais vraiment jamais.

- Oui, excuse-moi. Après le premier rêve, commença Harry, j'étais comment dire, déboussolé. A mon réveil, pendant un moment, je ne savais vraiment plus ce qui était réel ou non. Et puis c'est tout, plus rien. J'en avais déduis que c'était bien un rêve. Mais jeudi le marchand de sable m'a encore joué un vilain tour. J'étais de nouveau dans la peau du Harry « du futur » dans le même appartement que la première fois.

Je lui racontai la suite, en essayant d'être le plus précis possible. Mais quand arriva le moment où je du parler des préliminaires sur le canapé, j'eus beaucoup plus de mal à rester clair, et à ne pas bafouiller.

- Attends, finit par me couper Hermione, je ne comprends plus rien. Vous étiez dans le salon, sur le canapé, vous discutiez et le tapis a sauté sur Drago ?

- Heu, non. Disons que cette partie est vraiment délicate. A ce moment là nous nous sommes embrassé, et c'est allé plus loin.

- Tu veux dire que vous avez fais l'amour, dit Hermione pas choquée le moins du monde.

- Oui. Enfin, c'est ce qui a du se passer. Je me suis réveillé avant le passage à l'acte.

- Je vois. Est-ce que tu as résisté ? Est-ce que tu ne voulais pas que ça se passe ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai résisté ! Se récria Harry. Le problème, comme je te l'ai dis, c'est que je n'avais aucune emprise sur le corps Du Harry, alors j'ai essayé de l'arrêter par l'esprit.

- C'est peut-être pour ça, parce que tu as résisté mentalement, que tu n'as pas assisté à la « suite ».

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir.

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Ben, en fait, balbutiai-je, la résistance mentale n'a pas marché non plus. Disons qu'au fur et à mesure, j'étais envahi par les sentiments et les sensations Du Harry…

- Tu veux dire son envie, son plaisir,…

- Oui.

- Vous ne faisiez plus qu'un, en quelque sorte.

- Oui.

- Donc ce ne peut pas être toi qui a stoppé ce rêve avant _la fin_. Peut être qu'il a été jugé bon que tu n'en vois pas plus, pour ne pas trop te « choquer ».

- …

A ce moment là, Hermione fit apparaître une petite table et sortit un calepin, une plume et de l'encre de son sac. Elle commença à griffonner des choses sur le parchemin.

- Hermione ! Tu ne vas pas tout écrire. Quelqu'un pourrait trouver ton calepin et le lire et…et…

- Ne t'en fais pas je note les grandes idées, des livres qui pourraient être utiles, et de toute façon je vais rendre l'écriture invisible. Il n'y a que moi qui pourrais faire réapparaître ces notes. Ça te va ?

- Oui. Ah au fait ! J'avais oublié. Dans le tout premier rêve, celui que je vous ai raconté à Ron et à toi, il y avait une petite voix.

- Une petite voix ?

- Oui, je l'ai entendu trois ou quatre fois. En fait elle me donnait certaines informations quand j'étais un peu perdu, pendant une discussion où je ne comprenais pas tout ou dans certaines situations. Par exemple, à un moment, le Ron du rêve à dit à Malefoy que nous devrions passer à son cabinet. Je me suis demandé de quoi il parlait, et là la voix m'a expliqué que Ron était un psychomage, et qu'il avait ouvert un cabinet. Ou bien quand nous avons salué toute la famille de Ron, il y avait beaucoup de personnes que je ne connaissais pas, eh bien à chaque fois la voix me disait de qui il s'agissait, que tel enfant était le fils, ou la fille, de tel Weasley, que telle femme était la fiancée de tel autre. Et puis aussi, parfois mon corps agissait tout seul quand je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Pour aller du Ministère à l'appartement, je ne savais absolument pas où je devais aller, eh bien mes jambes m'ont guidées le plus naturellement du monde. Et aussi quand j'ai du conduire pour aller vous chercher.

- Hmmhmm.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, mais que je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

- Je pense que la voix te donnait des informations utiles pour que tu évites de te retrouver dans une situation gênante où tu n'aurais rien compris. Quant à ton corps, il était aussi une sorte de guide pour éviter également que tu sois embêté. Cela aurait été gênant si tu avais du chercher le chemin de l'appartement pendant plusieurs jours. Mais je me doute que ça n'a duré que le temps où tu as pu contrôler le corps Du Harry.

- Oui.

- Bien, et l'autre rêve ?

- En fait ce rêve ne formait pas une histoire complète, mais trois fragments différents. Dans le premier j'étais allongé dans l'herbe, il faisait beau, et…Drago…(j'eus du mal à prononcer ce nom) me rejoignait. Nous semblions heureux.

- Et…

- Et c'est tout.

- Tu ne sais même pas où vous étiez ?

- Non. Je peux continuer ?

Hermione acquiesça. (J'eu soudain l'impression d'être chez un psy)

- Dans le deuxième, j'étais devant un manoir, avec Drago et une dame, Mrs Dolly, et il y avait plein d'enfants. Apparemment le manoir était celui des Malefoy et Drago en avait fait don à un quelconque orphelinat dirigé par cette Mrs Dolly. Elle était aux anges, les enfants et nous aussi.

Hermione griffonna quelque chose.

- Dans le dernier, j'étais dans la ruelle par laquelle on accède au Ministère, tu sais celle où il y a la benne à ordures et la cabine téléphonique (elle acquiesça de nouveau), il pleuvait des trombes d'eau. Drago est, je crois, sortit du Ministère, il m'a sauté au cou, il semblait euphorique. En fait, le Ministère venait de donner son accord pour que nous adoptions des jumeaux. A la suite de cette nouvelle, j'étais dans le même état que Drago. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentit d'aussi fort auparavant dans mes rêves comme dans la réalité.(un silence) Voilà, c'est tout.

- Hmmm.

Hermione était encore perdue dans ses notes, elle semblait totalement ailleurs. J'attendis en silence qu'elle ait terminé. Elle finit par lever la tête.

- Alors, demandai-je, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Disons que ce que te montrent ces rêves sont des choses plutôt banales. Tu pourrais les retrouver dans n'importe quels rêves de n'importe qui.

- Mais…

- Mais, j'ai relevé pas mal de facteurs communs. Le bonheur, le bien être, l'amour, Drago. Ne fais pas cette tête là. Si Drago revient à chaque fois, c'est qu'il a de l'importance. En fait ce qui m'intrigue dans tout ça, en plus du fait que tu me dises que ces rêves semblent plus réels que la réalité même, c'est que ce soit continu. Il y a une sorte de chronologie. Ça donne l'impression que pendant ton sommeil, sans t'en rendre compte, tu passes dans un monde parallèle, monde qui montrerait le futur ou peut être une vie antérieure.

Généralement tu fais un rêve, tu peux le faire plusieurs fois sur une période plus ou moins longue, mais tu ne reprends jamais le cours d'un rêve là où tu t'étais arrêté la nuit précédente. Tu vois ?

- Oui, je crois.

- C'est assez bizarre. Et puis il y a aussi le fait que tu t'en souviennes parfaitement. Nous oublions la plupart de nos rêves au réveil, ou alors les souvenirs que l'on en a son assez brumeux, et il est difficile, même si le rêve était clair, de s'en rappeler dans les détails. Enfin, tu as bien fais de m'en parler. Je vais faire des recherches. Et je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que Ron soit présent.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir en repensant au rapprochement charnel.

- Ce qui est troublant également, reprit Hermione, c'est le fait que tu sois dans la tête de ce Harry. Au début tu pouvais même le commander. D'habitude si on est quelqu'un dans un rêve on l'est complètement, ou alors on est un personnage extérieur, on n'est pas les deux à la fois. Je sais c'est compliqué. Là, tu étais à la fois toi, et à la fois un autre Harry, le tout dans le même corps, tu voyais, entendais, ressentais tout de ce que l'autre faisait, sans pouvoir le contrôler. Alors que dans un rêve « normal » si tu avais rêvé de cette même histoire, tu aurais été juste toi et tu aurais assisté à l'histoire en tant que personnage extérieur, ou tu aurais été juste l'autre Harry. Bon j'arrête là, c'est vraiment compliqué. Mais je te promets que je vais faire des recherches.

- Et tes révisions ? Dis-je à brûle pourpoint, tu semblais pourtant plus préoccupée par tes examens que par les problèmes de ton meilleur ami, tout à l'heure. Je te rappelle quand même que nous ne sommes qu'au mois d'octobre, tu as le temps pour réviser.

Cela faisait quatre jours que j'avais parlé à Hermione. Depuis je n'avais pas refais d'autres rêves. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement.

Je savais qu'Hermione passait un certain temps chaque soir, le nez plongé dans d'énormes livres, à faire des recherches sur mon cas. Elle ne m'avait, pour l'instant, pas dit si elle avançait ou non.

Mais pour l'heure, j'avais d'autres préoccupations. McGonagall avait trouvé que je me relâchais en cours ces derniers temps, alors pour me remettre dans le « droit chemin des examens », elle m'avait donné un devoir supplémentaire. Une dissertation de soixante dix centimètres sur : _Comment la Magie influe-t-elle sur les particules pour permettre la Métamorphose ?_

A la fin du déjeuner, Hermione m'avait gentiment conseillé quelques ouvrages qui selon elle, pourraient m'être utiles.

Je me rendis donc avec grand plaisir à la bibliothèque. J'atterris dans un rayon visiblement peu fréquenté à en juger par la couche de poussière, et le bon état des ouvrages. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Hermione pour connaître ce genre « d'endroit ». D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'elle m'avait indiqué précisément où se trouvait ce rayon, parce que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. C'est donc les bras chargés de quatre énormes, terrifiants et poussiéreux livres, que je me mis en quête d'une table et comme c'était mon jour de chance, elles étaient toutes occupées. Je finis par en trouver une tout au fond de la salle. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas tout à fait libre. Il y avait une personne qui, ce qui était tout à fait normal dans une bibliothèque, y était endormie. Et moi petit naïf qui croyais qu'aucune autre tuile ne me tomberait dessus ce jour là, devinez qui était sagement endormi, la tête posée sur les bras, à cette table… eh oui ! Drago Malefoy. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de travailler à la bibliothèque. Je ne pouvais pas retourner dans la salle commune des Lions, car d'après ce que j'avais compris il devait s'y passer quelque chose de bruyant pour l'anniversaire de Seamus, et il me fallait du calme. Et puis je ne me voyais pas traverser la moitié du château avec les quatre monstres en parchemin reliés cuir, que j'avais dans les bras. C'est d'ailleurs le poids de ces livres qui me fis me décider. Je m'avançai vers la table, et essayai de poser les ouvrages le plus doucement possible. En fin de compte, ils me glissèrent des bras, et s'écrasèrent sur le plateau en un _paf_ sonore. Je me traitais intérieurement de tous les noms, en priant pour que Malefoy ne se réveille pas, et pour que Madame Pince, notre charmante bibliothécaire, ne rapplique pas avec ses chaussures grinçantes et son air de vautour desséché. Madame La Chance se décida enfin à me sourire, car Pince ne se montra pas, et Malefoy ne se réveilla pas. Il ne broncha même pas. Je refis un peu de bruit, il ne bougea pas plus. Je finis par m'asseoir et à sortir mes affaires. J'ouvris le premier livre, et commençai à parcourir la table des matières.

Au bout de deux heures, j'avais relativement bien avancé, il ne me restait plus que trente centimètres à écrire et j'aurai terminé. Je décidai de m'accorder une pause. Je me fis apparaître un verre d'eau.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, lorsqu'un bruit bizarre me ramena à la réalité.

- Hmmm…hm… .

C'était Malefoy. Brusquement, il tourna son visage vers moi, toujours profondément endormi, mais visiblement en proie à un cauchemar. J'avais presque envie d'éclater de rire. Le Grand, le Riche, le Méprisant Drago Malefoy en train de cauchemarder en couinant, c'était un spectacle plutôt rare et risible. Mais mon envie de rire cessa net lorsque ses gémissements se transformèrent en paroles.

- Hmmm… hmm…Potter…le diable t'emporte, toi…et ta maudite….langue…mmhm .

J'avais été tellement surpris par ces soudaines paroles, que je m'étais levé d'un bond. Ma chaise avait fait un bruit d'enfer en reculant, inconsciemment je m'attendais à ce que Madame Pince arrive, et consciemment, que Malefoy se réveille. Mais non ! Il ne se produisit ni l'un ni l'autre. Pince restait toujours aussi invisible, et Malefoy était toujours plongé dans le sommeil, et il avait même retrouvé son calme.

Je me dépêchai de ranger les grimoires où je les avais trouvés. Je n'en gardais qu'un pour terminer mon devoir. Je pris mes affaires et me précipitai hors de la bibliothèque. Je parcourrai un couloir, et grimpai deux étages à toute vitesse. Je finis par ralentir le pas, le souffle court. Dans ma précipitation, j'avais oublié de respirer.

J'entrai dans une salle de classe vide, posai sac et livre sur le bureau, et m'effondrai sur une chaise.

Non. Non. Noooooooooon !

Ce n'était pas possible, je n'avais pas pu entendre cela. Et pourtant je ne rêvais pas cette fois. J'étais bien moi, à Poudlard, et c'était bien la fouine que j'avais entendu répéter mot pour mot, ce que le Malefoy de mon rêve avait dit, enfin gémit. Oui, c'était bien cette même phrase : « Potter, le diable t'emporte toi et ta maudite langue »…

.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il rêvait aussi des mêmes choses que moi ? Oh la honte… .

Je restai là assis dans cette salle sombre à penser, pendant une éternité.

Au bout d'un très long moment, je ne savais absolument pas combien de temps, il y eu dans mon cerveau fatigué une sorte d'éclair. Si Malefoy faisait les mêmes rêves que moi, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. C'était impossible. Deux personnes, qui se détestent de surcroît, ne pouvaient pas faire exactement le même rêve.

Et revint la même question. La même question courte mais qui demandait tout à la fois : Pourquoi ?

Je finis par sortir de la salle de classe, et par me traîner jusqu'à la salle commune.

Miracle ! La tour des Lions était déserte. J'avisai une horloge. Les aiguilles indiquaient 20H08. Ils étaient certainement tous en bas en train de manger. Moi, je n'avais pas faim. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et me remis à plancher sur ma dissertation, alors que je n'en avais aucunement l'envie.

Au bout de quelques temps, j'entendis vaguement le portrait s'ouvrir. Les Gryffondors commençaient à remonter, le ventre plein.

- Tu étais passé où, on t'attendait.

- …

- Houhou, Harry, je te parle.

- Hein, quoi, heu, hum, oui, pardon.

- Qu'est que tu as ? me demanda Ron.

- Rien, c'est juste que j'étais concentré sur ma dissertation.

- Ah. Elle est un peu vache McGo de te donner des devoirs supplémentaires.

- C'est quand même normal, dit Hermione. Harry n'écoutait pas. Et puis elle en aurait donné un à n'importe qui.

- Hermione !

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Bon quand vous aurez terminé de vous chamailler, vous pourriez faire moins de bruit ou même allez voir ailleurs, grognai-je. J'aimerai finir ce soir, je n'ai plus qu'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Les deux autres se vexèrent. Ils s'éloignèrent.

_Blablabla…blabla…modification…blablablablabla…particules…bla…blablabla…métamorphose…blabla…_ « ! Attention faute d'orthographe ! »…_bla…expérimentation…mouche du Bengale…blablabla blablablabla…et point final ! _

Pouh ! J'avais enfin fini. J'espérai que McGonagall allait être satisfaite parce que je n'avais pas pris son devoir par-dessus la jambe, pas comme ceux de Trelawney… .

Il était trop tard pour ramener le livre à la bibliothèque.

Je repensai à ce qu'avait dit Malefoy dans son sommeil. Non ! Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense, pas maintenant. Je rejoignis Ron et Hermione près de la cheminée, en essayant de dissimuler mon trouble du mieux possible, et je leur présentai des excuses pour mon emportement.

**ooooo**

Il pleuvait. Le ciel était gris, comme si une épaisse fumée le cachait. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'avais froid. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être une sorte de courant d'air. C'était stupide, mais bon. J'étais dehors. Je ne voyais pas très bien. J'entendais vaguement une voix. Je m'en approchai. Au milieu de la pluie, je pu enfin distinguer des gens. Ils ne dépareillaient pas avec l'atmosphère. Ils étaient tous vêtus de noir ou de gris. La seule voix qui se faisait entendre était monotone. Toutes les personnes devant moi étaient agglutinées sous des parapluies noirs. Je m'approchai encore. C'était un homme qui parlait. Un homme plié par le poids des années. Le peu de cheveux qui couvrait son crâne à la peau tachée, étaient blancs et hirsutes. Je compris, dans son discours, qu'il évoquait le courage, la détermination. C'était fou ce qu'il avait l'air gai. C'était fou ce qu'ILS avaient l'air gai. C'est là que je compris, après avoir regardé autour de moi, que nous étions dans un cimetière. Des centaines de pierres tombales semblaient sortir du sol tout autour. J'assistais à un enterrement. Je me fondis à la « foule ». Personne ne remarqua ma présence. Devant moi, il y avait un homme et une femme qui se tenaient sous un parapluie. J'avais l'impression de les connaître. J'avançai. Je retins un cri de surprise. C'était Ron et Hermione. Ils devaient avoir dans les 22 ans. Le visage de Ron était totalement inexpressif. Son regard était vide, encore plus vide que la voix du vieillard. Hermione, elle, versait des larmes silencieuses dans un mouchoir blanc. Ils regardaient tout deux un trou béant dans le sol. Je tournai moi aussi les yeux dans cette direction. Mon regard accrocha la pierre tombale :

_R.I.P._

_Arthur Weasley_

_1950-1997_

Molly Weasley

1950-1998

_George Weasley_

_1978-1998_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_1981-2002_

J'en eu le souffle coupé.

Morts !

Ile étaient tous morts !

La moitié de la famille de mon meilleur ami était là, dans cette fosse. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?

La cérémonie prit fin. Le cortège s'éloigna. Ron jeta un dernier regard déchirant, cette fois, vers la tombe et le cercueil de sa jeune sœur. Des employés des pompes funèbres, une fois la foule éloignée, s'approchèrent, et commencèrent à refermer la sépulture avec une lourde plaque de marbre gris.

Mes deux meilleurs amis marchaient en arrière, un peu à l'écart du cortège. Je les suivis.

- Ce n'est plus possible de vivre comme cela, dit Ron qui semblait avoir reprit ses esprits. Combien de membres de ma famille ou d'amis je vais encore voir partir ? Je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent souffrir comme ils ont fais souffrir ma petite sœur. Il faut que tu partes, que tu quittes le pays.

- Ron !

- Non, Hermione. J'ai contacté une cousine qui vit en France. Elle est d'accord pour t'accueillir, le temps qu'il faudra. La vie entière même.

- Mais…je…je ne peux pas partir sans toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le temps de démissionner, de régler quelques affaires, et je te rejoindrais.

- Mais même, nous ne pouvons pas partir. Nous avons tout ici.

- Je sais mais…c'est pour te protéger que je veux que nous partions.

- Ron…

- Fais le au moins pour le bébé, s'il te plait…

Je ne pu en entendre plus. Je fus entraîné contre mon gré vers une autre partie du cimetière à une vitesse affolante. Chhhh ! je m'arrêtai brusquement devant une autre tombe.

_R.I.P._

_Seamus Fnnigan_

_1980-1997_

Chhhh ! une autre.

_R.I.P._

_Susan Bones_

_1980-1997_

Chhhh !

_R.I.P._

_Ravi Patil_

_1958-1999_

_Surya Patil_

_1962-1999_

_Padma Patil_

_1980-1999_

_Parvati Patil_

_1980-1999_

Partout où j'étais entraîné, je lisais des noms que je connaissais sur chaque pierre tombale.

Chhhh !

_R.I.P._

_Drago Malefoy_

_1980-1999_

_Mort pour l'honneur_

_-Ordre de Merlin 2__nd__ classe-_

_A titre posthume_

Malefoy mort pour l'honneur ? Mais l'honneur de qui ? Celui de Dumbledore ou celui de Voldemort ? Mais la réponse était sous mes yeux. « Ordre de Merlin 2nd classe à titre posthume ». Il était mort pour le bien ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Je remarquai qu'un grand nombre de ces personnes, étaient décédées en 1997 et en 1999. Que s'était-il passé pendant ces années-là ?

Chhhh ! La force invisible me tira de nouveau, et me fit stopper devant une autre tombe.

La mienne.

_R.I.P._

_Harry Potter_

_1980-1997_

_Mort en héros pendant_

_la Grande Bataille_

Sur le coup, j'eus l'impression de recevoir une poutrelle en acier trempé dans l'estomac. Si j'avais pu, je crois que je me serais effondré.

Mort. Moi aussi j'étais mort.

Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir observer leur propre tombe. Moi si. Et c'était tout à fait désagréable. Dérangeant. A vous donner la nausée. Alors Ron avait raison, nous étions tous morts. La seule tombe que je n'avais pas trouvée était celle de Voldemort. En même temps personne de censé ne l'aurait fait enterrer au milieu de gens respectables. Mais s'il n'y avait pas sa tombe, c'était peut être parce qu'il n'était pas mort. _C'était_ parce qu'il n'était pas mort. C'était pour cela que Ron voulait partir. C'était pour cela qu'il y avait autant de «mort pour l'honneur». C'était pour cela que j'étais mort.

Alors la prophétie s'était réalisée, et pas à notre avantage. La bataille avait eu lieu. Je n'avais pas vaincu. Le Survivant était mort, il n'avait pas sauvé le monde sorcier. Tout le monde avait du être horriblement déçu de ma prestation.

Voilà que je devenais cynique.

Et cynique, je l'avais été toute la journée qui avait suivie ce rêve.

Eh oui, j'avais encore rêvé. Le cimetière n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Et je m'étais réveillé couvert d'une sueur glacée accompagnée d'un sentiment de malaise, de gêne. Gêne qui s'était transformée en colère:

Combien ?

Combien de rêves j'allais encore faire ?

Des rêves si troublants, que je me demandais à quel moment j'allais devenir totalement cinglé. A moins que je ne le fut déjà !

Rêve, cauchemar, Malefoy, mort, tout ça se mélangeait dans ma tête.

Et Hermione qui ne trouvait toujours rien.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_A suivre…_

Bisous, à la semaine prochaine.


	6. Entre mes mains, rien que ça !

Wiktorila entre (penaude inutile de le préciser) et faisant fi du baratin habituel se jette à genoux :

- Mea Culpa ! Mea Maxima Culpa ! Ave Maria ! Jesus notre père ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Oula ! elle est vraiment atteinte pour dire des trucs pareil, intervint la vaillante conscience de Wiktorila.

- Excusez-moi pour cette semaine de vide intersidéral dans la publication, dit Wiktorila d'une petite voix.

- Et dire qu'elle se vantait de publier toutes les semaines parce qu'ELLE écrit toutes ses fic avant de les publier. Ah bah c'est du beau ! reprit la conscience plus que moqueuse.

- Comment vous dire, je…j'ai…mon ordi m'a lâchement abandonné !

- Mais bien sûr.

- Je vous assure j'étais là, toute gentille, je ne demandais rien à personne et là soudain mon ordi s'éveille à la vie, me fixe de son écran horrifié et s'enfuit en courant…non bon là ça fait un peu trop.

- Non, sans rire !

- Oh hé dis toi là-haut, la conscience, dit Wiktorila plus si penaude que ça en se relevant.

- Oui c'est moi, répondit la conscience.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

- Oh ! oh ! Comment oses-tu ! oh ! oh ! je…OH ! (oui une conscience outrée n'a pas beaucoup de vocabulaire)

- Oui, bon alors où j'en étais moi. Ah oui ! L'explication de mon inactivité soudaine. Eh bien disons qu'Internet m'a joué un vilain tour. Ça le fait de temps en temps ça dure plus ou moins longtemps, du coup plus d'Internet et plus de publication.

- Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit quand on se sent coupable !

- Tiens t'es encore là toi, la conscience ?

- Bah oui où veux-tu que j'aille ! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autrement que rester. On ne change pas de corps à conscientiser comme de chemise !

- C'est bien dommage, soupira Wiktorila. Enfin je poste cette semaine (maintenant que ça remarche). Bonne lecture.

Wiktorila prend sa conscience sous le bras – qui évidemment proteste – et sort.

******oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Correctrice : **Love Gaara of the Sand

**- ILS REVAIENT D'UN AUTRE MONDE -**

CHAPITRE 6 : ENTRE MES MAINS, RIEN QUE ÇA !

J'avais tellement essayé d'oublier l'épisode de la bibliothèque avec Malefoy, que je n'en avais pas parlé à Hermione, ni du cauchemar d'ailleurs.

**ooooo**

Il était 17H. J'étais dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondors, je planchais sur un devoir de Botanique (décidemment, je devenais de plus en plus sérieux). Mais j'avais du mal à rester concentré, j'étais fatigué. Je n'avais presque pas dormis de la nuit. Les mots du chapitre sur les Herbes Folles de Madagascar de mon manuel dansaient devant mes yeux, yeux qui se fermaient au fur et à mesure de ma lecture…

Je me réveillai dans un fauteuil, près d'une cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu. Je mis quelques minutes à sortir totalement du sommeil. Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans un salon qui m'était inconnu. Je me rendis compte qu'un journal était posé sur mes genoux. J'aurai pu le mettre sur la table, et sortir de cette pièce, mais je me sentis obligé d'en tourner les pages. C'était un exemplaire de _**La Gazette du Sorcier**_, daté du 26 mai 2012. Des publicités, des petites annonces, quelques faits-divers, et… . Je connaissais ce visage. Pourquoi y avait-il une photo de Ron dans le journal. Je lus l'article qui accompagnait le cliché.

« Mr Ronald Weasley, du département des jeux et sports du Ministère de la Magie, a été retrouvé, lundi matin, sans vie dans son petit appartement de Chelsea par son frère Charlie qui lui rendait visite. Il semblerait que Mr Weasley ait succombé à une attaque des partisans du Mage Noir. »

**- !**

Je me levai précipitamment. Le hurlement venait d'une pièce voisine. Je partis à la recherche de la personne qui était à l'origine de ce cri de douleur. En passant devant une porte, j'entendis de faibles pleurs. Je poussai le battant. C'était une chambre. Une jeune femme était agenouillée sur le sol, la tête baissée, les yeux clos et ruisselant de larmes. Elle tenait un journal froissé par ses mains crispées. C'était Hermione. Elle était totalement effondrée. Je compris que la douleur qu'elle ressentait était bien plus grande que ce qu'elle exprimait. Le journal devait être _**La Gazette du Sorcier**_, et elle avait certainement lu l'article qui parlait de Ron.

Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés, et doucement, je voulus la prendre dans mes bras. Mais sans que je sache pourquoi mes bras passèrent au travers de son corps comme si mon amie eu été faite d'air. Elle ne m'accorda aucune attention. J'essayai de nouveau de la toucher, je lui fis des signes, l'appelais doucement, mais rien. J'étais invisible. Je pouvais toucher les choses matérielles, mais pas les êtres humains, et en retour, ils ne me voyaient pas. Je m'éloignai d'Hermione et m'assis dans un fauteuil, impuissant.

Une femme entra dans la chambre. Elle était plus vieille qu'Hermione. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure rousse. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Elle savait. Ce devait être la cousine dont Ron avait fait mention après l'enterrement, celle qui vivait en France. Cette femme savait que son cousin, le fiancé de la jeune femme qu'elle hébergeait, était mort. Peut être l'avait-elle lu dans le même journal que moi.

La femme reprit mes gestes. Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'Hermione, et la serra contre elle, chose que je n'avais pu faire. Hermione s'accrocha à la femme, et laissa les larmes couler, le visage déformé par la douleur et peut être même la colère. C'est là que je remarquai le ventre rond d'Hermione. Cette vision me fendit le cœur. Cet enfant, il ou elle, ne connaîtrait jamais son père, ses grands-parents, sa tante Ginny, son oncle George. Et son « oncle » Harry, ajouta une petite voix dans ma tête.

J'eus de nouveau un élan pour aller vers Hermione, et la prendre dans mes bras, mais je savais que c'était impossible.

Je ne pouvais même pas « consoler » ma meilleure amie, alors que cette inconnue pouvait le faire !

**Ah !**

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Je devais m'être assoupi en lisant mon chapitre de Botanique, car ma joue douloureuse était posée sur la page 157 de mon manuel. Je levai la tête et mis quelques secondes à recouvrer mes esprits. Autour de moi, la salle commune des Gryffondors était étrangement vide.

J'étais en nage. La tête me tournait J'avais encore fais un cauchemar. Un de ces stupides cauchemars, qui semblaient toujours aussi vrai que nature. Je crois que ça y était. Je crois que j'étais vraiment devenu dingue. J'en avais assez !

Je me levai précipitamment du fauteuil, et laissai mes affaires en plan. Il fallait que je trouve Hermione. J'ouvris le portrait à la volée.

- Ah ! Bon sang tu m'as fais peur.

C'était justement Hermione qui se trouvait dans le couloir, et qui allait entrer au moment où moi je sortais.

- Ça tombe bien, dis-je, c'est toi que je voulais voir.

- Moi aussi.

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle me saisit le bras, et d'un air décidé, m'entraîna dans le couloir. Elle marchait vite.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je éberlué. Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Tu vois comme c'est agréable de se faire traîner je ne sais où, pour des raisons inconnues.

Évidemment, elle faisait référence à la fois où je l'avais emmené presque de force au septième étage.

- Il faut que je te dise ce que j'ai trouvé, avoua-t-elle. Bon et maintenant à toi de jouer.

Nous étions devant le mur de la Salle sur Demande.

- Et bien vas-y, s'impatienta Hermione alors que je la regardais sans comprendre, repense à la pièce de la dernière fois, celle où nous avons discutés.

Je m'exécutai.

« Un petit endroit tranquille pour une conversation urgente. »

Je passai plusieurs fois devant le mur. Une porte apparue. Je l'ouvris, absolument pas convaincu par la phrase à laquelle j'avais pensée. En effet. C'est un placard à balais que je découvris derrière le battant de bois.

- Hum. Euh…

- Quoi ? me demanda Hermione de plus en plus agacée.

- J'ai du me tromper. Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose que la dernière fois.

- Et alors, si se sont des canapés à la place des fauteuils, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle avança et tendit la main pour attraper la poignée, visiblement ennuyée par mon soudain sens du détail.

- Non ! (je fermai brusquement la porte.) Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas pareil.

- Harry concentre toi, s'il te plaît. Ce que j'ai à te dire est important et compliqué.

- D'accord, d'accord.

« Aller Harry, s'il te plait, concentre toi » m'encourageai-je mentalement.

Je cherchais dans ma mémoire la phrase que j'avais trouvée la dernière fois. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas extrêmement compliquée en plus.

« Un…un…une…salon, non….une…pièce ! Oui c'était ça. Une pièce, une petite pièce calme pour…pour…raahhh ! fichue mémoire, même un labrador ferait mieux ! Bon alors, une petite pièce calme pour parler…pour discuter…pour dialoguer, échanger, converser…oui ! une petite pièce calme pour une conversation délicate ! »

J'étais presque sûr que c'était ça. J'essayai.

« Une petite pièce calme pour une conversation délicate. »

Gagné ! C'était bien la même pièce que la dernière fois.

Revigoré par ma victoire, je m'effaçai pour laisser entrer Hermione.

- Je t'en prie.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! dit-elle pour toute réponse.

Je fus quelque peu refroidi par sa remarque cinglante. La porte à peine refermée, Hermione me pressa pour que je m'asseye.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Demandai-je, pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère, enfin je ne l'étais jusqu'à ce que _Monsieur_ ne mettes trois heures à se rappeler d'une malheureuse phrase.

- Excuse moi mais…

- En fait, me coupa-t-elle, j'étais surtout impatiente de te parler, car j'ai découverts des choses extrêmement intéressantes. Mais tu as dis que tu voulais me parler, alors vas-y commence.

- Non, toi d'abords. Je veux savoir ce que tu as trouvé.

- Tu as fais de nouveaux rêves, c'est ça dont tu veux me parler, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors vas-y, peut être que ce que tu me diras confirmera des choses que j'ai trouvé, ou bien m'obligera à faire d'autres recherches. Je t'écoute.

Je du me résigner.

- En fait, il y a deux rêves, enfin deux cauchemars, et quelque chose qui s'est passé dans la réalité. Par quoi je commence ?

- Par le commencement, me répondit-elle. Raconte moi ces trois choses dans l'ordre où elles sont arrivées, c'est une bonne solution, tu ne trouves pas ?

Évidemment, il fallait que je commence par ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque, et je ne pouvais plus reculer puisque je lui avais dis qu'il y avait trois choses. Oui mais je pouvais lui dire un mensonge, pour avoir au moins à éviter de lui raconter l'incident de la bibliothèque. Bizarrement, j'étais plus gêné de lui parler de ça que du fait que dans mon cauchemar Ron, et beaucoup d'autres, étaient morts.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas autant, Harry, finit par dire Hermione, je dirais que si tu es si long à parler, c'est parce que tu es en train d'inventer un mensonge.

Décidément. Pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes, je me résignai à tout lui raconter.

- Ce qui s'est passé en premier, c'est la chose réelle.

- Et visiblement gênante.

Hermione me sourit, elle avait deviné évidemment.

- C'est arrivé à la bibliothèque, hier après midi. J'y étais allé pour faire mon devoir supplémentaire de métamorphose, et la seule table que j'ai trouvé, était occupée par, je te le donne en mille : Malefoy ! En fait, il dormait, il n'y avait pas d'autres tables de libres, et il fallait que je travaille, alors je me suis assuré, sans le faire exprès d'ailleurs, qu'il dormait bien, et je me suis installé. Après peut-être deux heures, je me suis accordé une pause…

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, et viens-en aux faits, s'il te plait.

- O.K., O.K. . Malefoy s'est mit à gémir dans son sommeil, il bougeait pas mal…

- Il rêvait.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dis. Et puis au milieu de ses gémissements, il à dit une phrase, et c'est cette phrase qui m'a troublé. Il a dit exactement une phrase qu'il avait dit dans un de me rêves.

- Lequel ?

- Celui où…où nous…

- Où vous vous êtes « chaudement » rapprochés sur le canapé ?

- Oui, dis-je dans un souffle le visage aussi rouge que l'était mon écusson de Gryffondor.

- Et…tu ne préfères pas me dire cette phrase.

- Tout à fait.

- Bien, c'est intéressant.

De nouveau, elle sortit calepin, encre et plume, et prit des notes.

- Donc tu penses, reprit Hermione, que Malefoy pourrait faire les mêmes rêves que toi ?

- Je dois avouer qu'après mûre réflexion, c'est la seule explication que j'ai pu trouver. A part ça, comment expliquer le fait qu'il ait prononcé la même phrase que dans mon rêve.

- Hmm. Vas-y continu, les rêves…

- Eh bien disons que c'était totalement différent des autres fois, et en même temps ça y ressemblait.

- Explique-toi.

- Eh bien tu disais toi-même que l'un des points communs à mes rêves, c'était le bonheur. Eh bien là, c'était tout le contraire. Les rêves sont devenus cauchemars. Et c'était quelque part encore plus troublant.( je ne savais pas trop comment commencer, mais je finis par me lancer.) Dans le premier, il pleuvait, il faisait sombre, et j'avais la désagréable impression que j'étais une espèce de courant d'air, que je n'avais pas de corps.

Puis je lui racontai la suite, la voix monotone, la foule, Ron, elle, le trou, la pierre tombale, Ginny, les paroles de Ron, les autres pierres tombales, et plus j'avançais plus l'expression du visage d'Hermione changeait.

Je passai au second cauchemar.

- Après avoir lu l'article, j'ai entendu un cri. En cherchant, j'ai trouvé une jeune femme, complètement effondrée, visiblement elle avait aussi lu l'article…et elle était enceinte. J'ai essayé de la prendre dans mes bras mais je n'ai pas pu…

- Harry, s'il te plait, me coupa Hermione les larmes aux yeux, n'essaie pas de me « protéger », je sais très bien que c'est moi qui était dans cette chambre en train de pleurer la mort de Ron.

Excuse-moi, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurs, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar après tout, aussi troublant qu'il puisse paraître.

Je…je sais, hoqueta-t-elle, mais après ce que j'ai découvert…

Je préférai faire une pause, autant pour mon amie que pour moi. Je fis apparaître deux tasses de thé, lui en tendit une.

- Merci.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles nous bûmes en silence, et où Hermione reprit ses esprits.

- Excuse-moi pour ce flot de larmes, me dit-elle.

- Ce n'est rien. Alors… est ce que tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as trouvé ? Demandai-je.

- Eh bien pour commencer, je peux te dire que tu n'es pas dingue. Que si tu fais ce genre de rêves, et de cauchemars, c'est parce qu'il y a une explication. Une explication magique. Tu avais raison de trouver ces rêves plus vrais que nature, car se ne sont pas de simple « fantasmes nocturnes ». C'est ce que l'on appelle des R.B.U...

- Pardon ?

- Oui, des R.B.U. . Des Rêves à But Utile. Eh oui, même la Magie a son lot de sigles en tout genre.

- Alors je souffre de R.B.U. ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Tu peux m'expliquer, dis-je. Non, parce que là on dirait Madame Pomfresh en train de m'annoncer que je souffre d'une pathologie rare et mortelle.

- Rassure toi, les R.B.U. ne durent pas, enfin pas toute la vie je veux dire.

- Tu sais que tu ne me rassures absolument pas.

- Ce sont en fait, des sortes de rêves prémonitoires, expliqua Hermione.

- Donc ce que j'ai vu, est bel et bien l'avenir ? Questionnai-je soudainement mal à l'aise par rapport à tout ce dont j'avais rêvé.

- Non. C'est plus compliqué. En fait, ce dont tu as rêvé, est une forme possible de l'avenir. Mais commençons par le début. Les R.B.U. servent à montrer à quoi pourrait ressembler l'avenir si certaines choses, à l'époque où sont fait ces rêves, étaient changées en mieux.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que si une chose venait à être améliorée aujourd'hui, je me retrouverais dans les bras de Malefoy demain ?

- S'il te plait, Harry, arrête de m'interrompre, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

- Pardon, mais je ne comprends pas grand-chose.

- Ce dont tu as rêvé n'a pour ainsi dire aucune chance d'arriver. C'est-à-dire toi, Malefoy, la mort de tous nos amis, etc. Mais disons que tes rêves te montrent ce que serait ta vie si tu faisais aujourd'hui les bons choix. Tu vois ? (j'acquiesçai) Très peu de cas de R.B.U. ont été relevés dans l'Histoire, et pour cause, on ne fait des R.B.U. que si nos actes et décisions ont une influence importante sur un grand nombre de vies humaines.

- Donc si j'ai fais ces rêves, c'est parce que mon destin est lié à ceux d'un grand nombre de personnes.

- Tout à fait, mais ça on le savait déjà. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Bien sûr que ton destin est plus qu'important. Je te rappelle que tu es le Survivant. Je te rappelle la prophétie qui te lie à Voldemort. Et je te rappelle que le résultat de votre affrontement futur scellera le destin de toute la population magique, et peut être même moldue, du pays, voire du monde.

- Alors, dis-je hésitant, mes R.B.U. ont un lien avec Voldemort et le fait que l'un de nous doit mourir ? Les rêves « heureux » montreraient ce qui pourrait se passer si je tuais Voldemort, alors que les deux autres m'ont montrés à quoi ressemblerait l'avenir si c'est lui qui venait à me tuer ?

- C'est ce que je pense.

Silence.

- En fait, reprit Hermione, il ne faut pas prendre tes rêves au premier degré. Il faut les interpréter. Tes rêves ne veulent pas dire que tu seras forcément homosexuel, et amoureux de Malefoy. Il faut simplement y voir les conséquences futures de tes choix et de tes actions présentes. Je m'explique. Comme je te l'ai dis la dernière fois, j'avais relevé pas mal de points communs entre tes trois premiers rêves : le bonheur, le bien être, l'amour et Drago. Eh bien il ne faut, de tes R.B.U., garder que ces quatre éléments. Dans tes premiers rêves, toi, moi, Ron, Drago, Ginny, tous les autres Weasley, Mrs Dolly, tous les enfants, tous, nous étions heureux, bien, et touchés par l'amour, de quelque nature qu'il soit. Et tout ça parce que la seule personne absente était Voldemort.

- Et Drago… ?

- Plus tard, si tu veux bien, me répondit-elle. Par contre dans tes cauchemars on retrouve, le désespoir, la souffrance, la mort, chez tout le monde. Pourquoi ? Eh bien simplement parce que cette fois, Voldemort était vivant et pas toi. Et Drago n'est, en effet, pas un facteur à négliger. En fait, s'il revient si souvent je pense que c'est parce que c'est avec lui que tu dois changer les choses aujourd'hui. Dans les rêves heureux, Drago et toi étiez réconciliés, Voldemort était mort, et les gens vivaient heureux. Alors que dans les cauchemars, toi et Drago n'étiez certainement pas réconciliés, Voldemort était en vie, pas toi, et la terreur régnait. Cela signifie, que Drago a un rôle bien plus important et bien plus positif, à jouer dans l'affrontement de Voldemort, que l'on aurait pu le croire.

- Et…

- Et, cela veut sans doute dire qu'il faut que tu te réconcilies avec Malefoy aujourd'hui pour que tout le monde ait un avenir sans l'ombre de Voldemort demain. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

- Pas plus compliqué ! M'exclamai-je, parle pour toi. Tu es en train de me dire que, pour sauver tout le monde, je dois, du jour au lendemain, faire la paix avec mon pire ennemi de collège.

- Oui. Mais l'Avenir en dépend. L'avenir est entre tes mains.

- Entre mes mains ! Rien que ça ! Eh ben voyons !

De nouveau un silence.

- Et disons, dis-je hésitant, que j'essaie de…d'arranger les choses avec Malefoy, qui te dit qu'il sera réceptif, et qu'il sera d'accord pour combattre à nos côtés, puisque apparemment, il doit nous être utile.

- Écoute, ça c'est la partie épineuse du problème. S'il n'accepte pas, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.

- Est-ce que les R.B.U. sont fiables à cent pour cent ?

- Malheureusement oui. L'Histoire l'a prouvé. Si le roi d'Atlantide avait écouté le petit tailleur, qui avait « vu » grâce aux R.B.U. ce qui allait arriver à la cité, tous les habitants auraient pu être sauvés de la noyade. Et pourquoi crois-tu que Mouguk l'Ancien ne s'est pas marié. Si seulement tu écoutais Binns de temps en temps…

- Mouais. En gros je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il faut quand même que je parle à Malefoy. Autant parler à un Sombral, j'aurais plus de chance d'avoir un résultat.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Il acceptera peut être.

Mais je sentis qu'il y avait autant de convictions dans le ton d'Hermione que de chances que les Canons de Chudley grimpent un jour dans le classement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_A suivre…_

Wiktorila entre de nouveau, très certainement sous les huées.

- Pitié ne me faite pas de mal. Je sais vous vous dîtes « Elle nous a fait attendre pour _ça_ ! ». Pardon. Je vous aime. Conscience où es-tu, viens m'aider, s'il te plait.

- Muahahahaha ! (rire sadique de la conscience qui se fait entendre au loin.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas aller voir ailleurs, saleté de conscience ! Grmbl !

- Hihihi, se moqua la conscience en passant sous le nez de Wiktorila.

- Viens ici tout de suite !

Et Wiktorila sort en courant après sa conscience.


	7. Il faut qu'on parle !

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau, Amen !

**Rating** : T

**Correctrice : **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi : **Voilà, voilà, j'arrive ! Eh oui un nouveau chapitre avec une surprise à la fin…

**Note :** Je ne prends pas en compte le tome 7

**Résumé ****:** Entre rêve et réalité, Harry ne sait plus trop. D'ailleurs ses rêves et la réalité ne sont-ils pas étroitement liés ?

**- ILS REVAIENT D'UN AUTRE MONDE -**

CHAPITRE 7 : IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE !

- Aller, les gars, un peu de nerf, m'époumonai-je. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va battre les Serpentards. Vous savez que chaque année, ils inventent de nouveaux moyens pour nous faire perdre le match. Bon on reprend la tactique de l'Hippogriffe flamboyant, encore une fois. C'est reparti !

- Ici ! Passe !

- Attention au Cognard !

- Vole plus à droite, sinon je ne pourrai jamais te la faire cette passe !

- Attention au Cognard !

- Oui ben j'fais c'que j'peux, je n'ai pas un Nimbus 2001, moi !

- Oh hé ça va. Tu ne vas pas nous faire une crise de jalousie au milieu d'un entraînement !

- Eh calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas vos coéquipiers que vous devez démolir, mais les joueurs de l'équipe adverse pendant le prochain match !

- Attention au Co…

- Au Cognard oui, merci on avait compris, Garrett !

- C'est pour vous que je dis de faire attention, moi j'ai une batte pour me défendre.

- Heureux pour toi !

- **STOP** ! Hurlai-je (Je respirai plusieurs fois pour reprendre mon calme). S'il vous plait, concentrez-vous, cette tactique est compliquée et c'est la première fois qu'on l'essaie, mais je sais que, bien exécutée, elle est redoutable. Alors concentrez vous, vous réglerez vos comptes après l'entraînement, c'est compris ?

- Oui.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu ?

- OUI !

- Bon alors n'oubliez pas, on commence avec Ginny qui passe à Troy, feinte de Demelza, attaque de Ritchie, et vous connaissez la suite. Alors cette fois, c'est reparti !

- Troy fait gaffe ! cria Ginny.

- Hein quoi ?

- Attenti…

**BONG** !

- Troy, ça va ? Pas trop de casse ?

- Non, non ça va. En plus je suis toujours sur mon balai, je ne suis pas tombé.

- Oui ben, ne t'emballe pas trop.

- Ça joue !

Nous n'étions qu'à deux semaines du match de Quidditch qui devait nous opposer à l'équipe de Serpentard, et nous n'étions pas vraiment prêts. Ron recommençait à avoir des crises d'angoisse, qui le faisait rater la plupart des ses actions de gardien de but, et tout le monde était tendu. Les entraînements se transformaient donc souvent en pugilat verbal et parfois même physique.

Et les Serpentards avaient déjà mis en place leur stratégie. Leur but étant d'éliminer le plus de joueurs compétents de l'équipe des Lions avant même d'être sur le terrain. C'était pour cela que le nouveau poursuiveur, Troy, un élève de troisièmes année, s'était retrouvé prit au piège, trois jours plus tôt derrière les serres, par un groupe de vert et argent, bien plus nombreux et plus vieux que lui évidemment. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Même la victime ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. En tout cas, le pauvre Gryffondor s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard à l'infirmerie, avec de sérieux problèmes de vue. Et malgré tous les bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, ses troubles persistaient. Il avait donc des difficultés à jouer, sans rater, ou bien envoyer le Souaffle n'importe où, ou encore sans percuter un joueur ou un poteau.

Malgré tout, l'entraînement était bien repartit. La tactique de l'Hippogriffe fut réalisée quatre fois, un peu mieux à chaque passage. Mais sur les quatre essais, Ron avait laissé passer la balle trois fois. Je ne savais pas si cela voulait dire que la tactique fonctionnait, ou bien que le stress rendait Ron vraiment mauvais, ou peut être même les deux.

Une demi heure plus tard, je mis fin à la séance.

En sortant du vestiaire, j'aperçus Ron, seul, toujours sur son balai, qui survolait le terrain. Le pauvre devait s'en vouloir, et maudire ses angoisses.

Je sortis du stade, et vis Hermione courir dans ma direction.

- Harry ! Harry ! Appela-t-elle.

J'avançai à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'elle fut à ma hauteur, elle se plia en deux, essoufflée par sa course folle.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demandai-je. Tu ne viens pas très souvent nous chercher à la fin des entraînements d'habitude.

- Oui mais là j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Ron n'est pas là ?

- Non. Il est toujours sur le terrain, en train de voler, et sûrement de s'encourager. Il recommence à faire des crises d'angoisse qui le font jouer un peu n'importe comment.

- Oh, je vois, il doit s'en vouloir, et sûrement se dire qu'il est le pire gardien que la Terre ait jamais porté.

- N'exagère pas.

- Tu as raison, mais tu le connais, il est quand même plus du genre à se maudire, qu'à s'encourager.

- C'est vrai. Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire au fait ?

- Si. Viens.

Elle m'entraîna vers le lac, et nous entoura d'un bouclier anti-oreilles indiscrètes comme cela, nous pouvions parler de ce que nous voulions, sans être compris de personne. Même si quelqu'un se tenait juste derrière nous, il ou elle ne comprendrait qu'un vulgaire babillage de nouveau né.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as fais sortir du château aussi vite ? Questionnai-je.

- Tu sais, la dernière fois que nous avons parlé en privé, je t'avais demandé de commencer par me parler de tes cauchemars, avant que moi je ne te parle de ce que j'avais trouvé.

- Oui. Tu m'avais dis que c'était pour peut-être confirmer tes trouvailles, et aussi te donner de nouvelles pistes à explorer.

- Tout à fait. Et j'ai eu raison. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été intriguée par ce qui s'est passé à la bibliothèque. J'ai donc fait de plus amples recherches, et j'ai trouvé une réponse tout à fait excellente.

- Ah oui, et laquelle ?

- Eh bien toi qui avais peur que Malefoy ne te prenne pour un sombre idiot si tu allais le voir pour enterrer la hache de guerre, tu n'as plus aucune raison de t'en faire. J'ai trouvé, avec beaucoup de mal je dois l'avouer, un paragraphe au milieu d'un énorme bouquin. Dans ce paragraphe, il était dit que si deux personnes faisaient les mêmes R.B.U., ce qui est encore plus rare que de faire des R.B.U._ tout seul_, cela voulait dire qu'elles devaient toutes les deux changer les choses, ensemble. En fait il n'y a pas que toi qui dois te réconcilier avec Malefoy pour que Voldemort disparaisse. Si Malefoy a fait les mêmes rêves, c'est parce que lui aussi doit se réconcilier avec toi pour que Voldemort meurt, et pour qu'il puisse changer son avenir, car j'ai vaguement entendu dire que Malefoy voulait renier son père, et toute sa famille, et leurs liens avec le Mage Noir, ce qui soit dit en passant est plutôt courageux de la part de cette fouine, et en plus ça ne plait pas beaucoup à ses petits camarades de Serpentard, expliqua Hermione sans reprendre son souffle. Et maintenant ce que j'ai découvert confirme la rumeur. Malefoy veut changer de vie, et pour ça il doit se ranger officiellement de notre côté. Et quoi de mieux, pour montrer qu'il est des nôtres, que de faire la paix avec le Survivant.

- Oui mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas un coup de Voldemort. Peut-être qu'il essaye encore de me manipuler par le biais de mes rêves.

- Impossible. Aucune magie, aussi puissante soit-elle, n'est capable de corrompre les Rêves à But Utile. D'ailleurs, s'il y a bien une preuve que se sont bien des R.B.U. et pas des visions que t'envoie Voldemort, c'est que Malefoy est également touché.

- Mais tu es sûre que ça veut dire que Malefoy veut être avec nous ?

- Oui, comme je viens de te le dire. Il fait des R.B.U., les mêmes que les tiens de surcroît.

- Alors en gros, si je vais le voir pour « faire la paix », il dira oui.

- Normalement. A moins que se soit lui qui ne vienne à toi en premier.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait. Même s'il veut changer de vie, il ne changera jamais de caractère. Il ne « s'abaissera » pas à faire le _premier pas_. Il ne voudrait sûrement pas que je crois qu'il me supplie.

- Tu dois avoir raison, me dit Hermione. Mais au moins maintenant, tu es sûr que tu peux faire de l'avenir une chose heureuse.

- Mais attends. Imagine que nous devenions « amis», qu'il combatte avec nous, cela ne veux pas forcément dire que c'est gagné d'avance. Voldemort peut très bien me tuer quand même.

- Je t'ai dis que les R.B.U. se réalisaient toujours. Si Malefoy et toi enterrez la hache de guerre, Voldemort mourra, tu peux en être sûr, et après ça la vie sera heureuse pour tous. Mais je ne dis pas que se sera facile, loin de là. Il y aura certainement pas mal de morts et de blessés avant que Voldemort ne soit plus. Et je ne dis pas non plus qu'à la minute où vous serez réconciliés, Voldemort attaquera, que tu le tueras et que se sera fini. La Grande Bataille n'aura peut être lieu que dans deux, dix, ou quarante ans, qui sait. Et ce n'est pas dit non plus que toi tu auras le temps de profiter du bonheur dont tu seras l'auteur. Tu seras peut être trop vieux.

- C'est rassurant, ironisai-je. Merci, Hermione.

- Mais pour l'instant ton seul but c'est Malefoy. Si vous vous accordez, ce sera déjà une première victoire. Et même si lui attends aussi de se réconcilier avec toi, je ne dis pas non plus que ça va être du gâteau...

Il y eut un silence.

- Je peux savoir, demandai-je alors, ce qui t'as poussé à faire d'autres recherches. Avec ce que tu m'avais déjà dis, j'aurais tenté ma chance auprès de Malefoy.

- C'est l'incident de la bibliothèque, et aussi la présence de la pierre tombale de Malefoy, dans ton cauchemar. Même dans tes cauchemars, il était là de manière détournée.

- C'est vrai qu'il était présent dans le cauchemar du cimetière, mais pas dans l'autre celui où Ron était…décédé, fis-je remarquer à Hermione.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est simplement parce que, je te le rappelle, ces rêves sont chronologiques, répondit Hermione. Comment voulais-tu qu'il soit dans ton dernier cauchemar qui se situait en France chez la cousine de Ron, alors que lui, Malefoy, était mort et enterré en Angleterre.

- Tu as raison, c'est logique, reconnus-je.

- Je pense également, mais je peux me tromper, que ce dernier rêve était disons plus personnel, il touchait à l'essentiel en quelque sorte. Je sais très bien que la perte d'êtres proches et chers t'est insupportable et…

- …tu penses que ces R.B.U. le savent aussi ? Termina Harry sur un ton perplexe. Comment des rêves, aussi complexes puissent-ils être, peuvent savoir qui je suis ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. Mais les R.B.U. sont certainement bien plus que des rêves au final.

- Donc ça veut dire que Malefoy rêvera, ou a rêvé, cette fois d'une chose différente. Enfin je veux dire qu'il verra d'autres personnes mourir dans son cauchemar, des personnes qui lui sont chères.

- Oui, je le crois. Qui ? Ça je ne le sais pas, nous ne le connaissons pas assez pour savoir qui lui est cher. Mais il est humain et il a un cœur comme tout le monde. Et malgré les apparences je pense que c'est quelqu'un de sensible et qu'il éprouve des sentiments très forts envers certaines personnes.

Il y eu un silence un peu gêné.

- Pfff, souffla Hermione avec un petit rire nerveux, je ne pensais pas que je dirais une chose pareil à propos de Malefoy un jour.

- Non, tu as certainement raison à son sujet.

- Quoi qu'il en soit il doit y avoir du bon en lui, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était inscrit « _Mort pour l'honneur, Ordre de Merlin 2nd classe, A titre posthume » _sur sa tombe_._

- Oui je sais, tous les détails ont leur importance dans les R.B.U., récitai-je.

- Tout à fait, approuva Hermione en souriant.

- Je te remercie d'avoir fait tout ça, Hermione.

- C'est normal, tu es mon meilleur ami et puis c'est toi qui dois tous nous sauver, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Bon, eh bien maintenant, soupirai-je, il ne me reste plus qu'à me jeter dans la gueule du loup, enfin du serpent.

- Tiens, dit soudain Hermione en regardant derrière moi, Ron arrive.

Je me retournai pour voir mon meilleur ami se diriger vers nous les mains dans les poches et la tête rentrée dans les épaules, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Il va falloir lui parler de tes rêves, me dit alors Hermione. Il doit savoir aussi. Même si je doute que la perspective de faire ami-ami avec Malefoy ne l'enchante guerre.

- Oui, soupirai-je.

- Tu sais, reprit-elle, tu ne seras pas obligé d'entrer dans les détails en lui expliquant. Je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin d'avoir connaissance de l'épisode du canapé, dit-elle avec un petit sourire et les yeux pleins de malice.

J'esquissai un sourire à mon tour. Ron n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et il avait l'air encore plus renfrogné maintenant que je le voyais de près.

- Je crois qu'on va remettre les explications à plus tard, chuchotai-je, il n'est pas en état.

- Tu as raison, répondit Hermione tout en levant discrètement le sort de silence qui nous entourait.

** ooooo**

Nous avions, de justesse, remportés le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard. De seulement trente points. Mais nous avions gagnés quand même. Je n'avais pas parlé à Malefoy avant le match. Et je ne l'avais pas fais non plus après car je savais que cette nouvelle défaite ne lui avait pas plu, comme d'habitude, et je préférais avoir toutes les chances de mon côté pour tenter la réconciliation qui devait changer la face du monde, (eh oui, rien que ça !). Alors je préférais attendre que la tension de la défaite retombe un peu. Et puis il faut dire que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, si bien que chaque jour je remettais cette discussion au lendemain en me trouvant des raisons toutes plus bancales les unes que les autres.

Pourtant j'avais remarqué, comme la plupart des élèves, que Drago ne s'affichait plus avec ses condisciples de Serpentard depuis un moment déjà. Il semblait toujours seul et il me donnait l'impression qu'il s'excluait lui-même du groupe. Et puis il y avait eu aussi cette fois où, au détour d'un couloir, je l'avais surprit accroupi en train d'aider une Poufsouffle de deuxième année à ramasser les livres qu'elle avait fait tomber en le rencontrant, en s'excusant de lui avoir fait peur. Là, je m'étais posé pas mal de questions. Drago était bien connu pour ne jamais s'excuser, ni aider qui que soit et surtout pour ne pas adresser la parole à des Poufsouffle autrement que pour les railler.

Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me décider.

De plus je ne savais pas, et personne d'ailleurs ne le savait, je ne savais pas, donc, quand devait avoir lieu l'affrontement ultime entre Voldemort et moi. Cela pouvait arriver aussi bien demain que dans dix ans. C'est pourquoi il fallait que je me décide rapidement à discuter avec Malefoy. Mais le légendaire courage d'Harry Potter m'avait quitté. Qui aurait cru qu'il était plus facile de s'opposer à un Magyar à Pointes, qu'à un simple élève de Poudlard.

**ooooo**

Nous étions, Ron, Hermione et moi, dans la salle commune, nous venions de remonter de la Grande Salle, où mon dîner s'était résumé à un verre de jus de citrouille. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Ma tête tournait et j'avais la nausée.

- Ça va, Harry ? Tu es tout pâle, me demanda Hermione.

- Oui, enfin je crois.

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que le match de Quidditch avait eu lieu, et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le courage d'aller parler à Malefoy. D'ailleurs, malgré le fait qu'il fasse les mêmes rêves que moi, il n'était pas venu me voir non plus. Enfin ça c'était, comment dire, _normal_.

- Tu ne serais pas enceinte, par hasard ? Plaisanta Ron ce qui réussi à me faire esquisser un sourire.

- Non, dis-je. Enfin pas à ma connaissance.

Si je n'étais pas encore allé voir Malefoy, j'avais au moins mit Ron au courant de mes rêves et de ce qu'ils signifiaient. Je lui en avais parlé après le match histoire de ne pas trop le perturber davantage aussi bien pour lui que pour le bon déroulement du match.

Il avait réagit assez violemment au départ mais il fallait si attendre. Le contraire aurait d'ailleurs été plus…angoissant ?

Et puis finalement il s'y était fait puisque c'était pour le bien de l'humanité ! Il n'était pas non plus totalement à l'aise avec l'idée de sympathiser avec Malefoy mais au moins il ne s'en plaignait pas. En fait il n'en parlait pas.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, me conseilla Hermione. Madame Pomfresh va sûrement te trouver un petit quelque chose pour te remettre sur pieds.

- Tu as raison, j'y vais.

- Je t'accompagne ?

- Non, ça ira.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Ne m'attendez pas, je passerai peut être la nuit là-bas.

Finalement, j'avais réussis à sortir seul de la salle commune. En fait je n'avais aucune intention d'aller à l'infirmerie. C'était le meilleur prétexte que j'avais trouvé pour m'éloigner des inquiétudes d'Hermione qui était aussi mère poule que Mrs Weasley quand elle le voulait. Et puis je voulais marcher.

J'errais quelques temps au gré des couloirs, des escaliers, des passages dissimulés derrière les tapisseries et aussi des apparitions de Peeves. Le château était étrangement calme. Il n'était pourtant pas très tard.

Finalement, mes pas me conduisirent au bas d'une volée de marches. Je les grimpai pour arriver au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie sur la terrasse d'observation. Parfait. Prendre l'air me ferait le plus grand bien.

Je levai mon visage vers la lune, une légère brise caressant mes joues. Il faisait frais mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Après quelques secondes, je m'avançai pour m'asseoir sur un des créneaux qui constituaient le rempart. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'une autre personne avait eu la même idée que moi.

- Je te ferais remarquer que j'étais là avant, Potter. La politesse n'est toujours pas ton fort à ce que je vois.

Je sursautai. En tournant la tête, je m'aperçus (enfin) que quelques créneaux plus loin, un autre élève était assit. Malefoy évidement.

- Et alors, cette tour ne t'appartient pas, furent les seuls mots que je trouvai à répondre.

Malgré mon calme apparent, mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, pendant que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. C'était le moment où jamais de lui parler. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous. Oui mais comment est-ce que j'allais tourner ça. Et s'il me riait au nez. S'il me balançait par-dessus les remparts. S'il me prenait pour le dernier des idiots. Oh zut ! Avec autant de « si » on aurait pu cacher Graup dans le Choixpeau Magique ! Et puis après tout Hermione avait été formelle, lui aussi voulait ce changement. Enfin, pour changer de vie, il était _obligé_ d'accepter ce changement.

Tant pis !

- Malefoy !

- Potter ! dit-il en même temps que moi, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte tellement j'étais concentré, avant que nous reprenions d'une même voix :

- Il faut qu'on parle !

**FIN**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Surprise (empoisonnée ?) !

Attention, il est interdit de frapper, de lapider, d'immoler, de défenestrer, de noyer, de torturer, de scalper, de trucider, de broyer, de poignarder, de déchiqueter, de avada kedavrer l'auteur.

Pourquoi ?

Mais parce malgré cette fin qui tombe comme un hippogriffe dans la soupe vous l'aimez quand même votre petite Wiktorila. Et puis en la tuant vous n'auriez plus d'autres petites ficounettes.

Comment ça se serrait pas plus mal ?

Bon je vous dois quand même une petite explication.

En fait je reconnais que cette fic est une « fic blabla » si je puis dire où il y a beaucoup d'explications et pas beaucoup d'action mais j'avais envie que mon histoire de R.B.U. soit le plus claire possible. Et puis j'avais également envie « d'exposer » le déclencheur qui fait que Harry et Drago sont obligés de se rapprocher. Je trouve ça bien plus intéressant surtout qu'on ne sait pas comment la suite va se dérouler même pas moi !

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez tous rangé vos armes qu'elles soient blanches ou à feu.

Je vous fais d'énormes bisous.

A bientôt.


End file.
